Paranormal activity in the T Tower
by revencita
Summary: Que pasaría si en el lugar de la pelicula fuera ahora en la torre de los titanes. Ahora a ellos les tocara vivr la pelicula que nos mato del susto en el 2009. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, regrese, con todo y tarea. Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió después de ver actividad paranormal 2, no estuvo buena pero bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste:

**Por revencita**

Paranormal Activity in the T Tower

Capítulo 1

Lunes, el peor día de la semana. Era el día no tan preferido de robin ya que era el día o mas bien la noche en la que el tenia que vigilar.

Estaba en lo mas alto de un edificio, solo estaba ahí para poder despejarse de la semana pasada o mas bien el domingo pasado, el le decía "ayer".

Estaba con los ojos serrados, trataba de relajarse pero en su punto medio de meditación comenzó a llover. Levanto la cabeza como símbolo de desesperación y bajo del edificio saltando con su (esa cosa que usa para colgarse) "tirolesa" para poder llegar al suelo. Llego, levanto la vista para poder ver pero lo altero una sombra en el puente de el gran rio (en donde fue su persecución con Johnny rancid).

Era una niñita tratando de suicidarse, eso no lo iba a permitir, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y vio que la niña ya habia saltado así que el se lanzo también para atraparla y cuando lo hizo saco su soga para enlazarla en los tirantes del puente y poder salvarse.

Llego a una parte segura del puente y puso a la niñita en el suelo y ella trato de quitárselo de encima entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Oye, espera.- dijo robin tratando de detener los golpecitos de la niña.- no voy a hacerte daño, quería ayudarte.- no lo hiciste, yo no merezco vivir.- no digas eso, es muy malo el suicidio, estoy seguro de que mereces vivir.- no, no lo merezco nadie me quiere, ni siquiera mis padres ellos me dijeron que soy rara, que no era su hija.- ellos están equivocados, eres una buena niña no eres rara.- dijo robin con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el.- esque enserio soy rara, veo cosas.- que cosas.- no lose pero me asustan y cuando veo esas visiones a la gente le pasan cosas malas, como a ti.- ¿a mi?- si, lo vez ahora estoy viendo visiones de nuevo, por favor déjame saltar al rio.- no, y si no tienes donde quedarte te llevare con la policía y ellos te darán un hogar.- pero si me voy a otro hogar le pasaran malas cosas a esas personas.- no pasara nada, enserio te conseguiré un hogar.- dijo robin levantándose para luego estirara la mano para ayudar a la niñita a levantarse.

**En la Torre T**

Eso es, solo un golpecito mas, te queda un cuadrito de vida.- dijo chico bestia apretando casi todos los botones de el control de su video juego para intentar ganar.- aja, si es que crees que es tan fácil ganarme.- dijo cyborg con la lengua saliendo por un lado y apretando los botones.- noooo.- dijo cyborg perdiendo toda su vida en el video juego y volteando para ver la cara triunfadora de chico bestia que estaba con una sonrisa muy grande y lanzando el control para el aire para celebrar.

¿Cyborg no has visto a robin?- dijo starfire que habia llegado por detrás.- creo que hoy era su turno de vigilar la ciudad star.- dijo cyborg perdiendo su depresión por el juego.- oh, y sabes a que hora llegara.- el no tiene hora star así que lo mejor será no esperarlo.- dijo cyborg dejando a starfire con cara de preocupación.

En la calle y bajo la lluvia robin y la niña caminaban. El la miro y vio que ya no estaba llorando eso lo despreocupo un poco pero, quien seria tan vil como para dejar a una niñita en las calles. Volteo su vista de la niña para seguir su paso pero luego sintió que esta lo tomaba de la mano, tal vez era por miedo a caminar sola como todos los niños de su edad, el se dejo tomar la mano y siguió caminando con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el.

_Una buena platica tal vez la aníme_.- pensó y decidió comenzar la conversación.- y dime, cual es tu nombre.- me llamo Adriana.- dijo la niña sin otro comentario dejando la platica en seco.- lindo nombre, ¿cuantos años tienes Adriana?- tengo 7 señor.- no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo.- dijo robin con una sonrisa eso hizo que la niña riera un poco, parece que sus intentos por tranquilizarla estaban funcionando.- dime robin.- pero ese no es tu verdadero nombre, … ¿cierto?- robin se paro ante ese comentario, la niña también lo hizo.- ¿como lo sabes Adriana?- lose porque puedo verlo en tu rostro, se cuando las personas mienten,… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- no me es conveniente decírselo a las personas Adriana.- entiendo.- dijo la niña con la mirada por los suelos.

Robin comenzó a caminar de nuevo.- ¿sabes cual es el significado de tu nombre?- la niña movio la cabeza hacia los lados como símbolo de "no".- mira Adriana es un nombre italiano muy hermoso, significa "persona con un gran poder"- dijo robin con una sonrisa mirando a la niña.- eso significa que tengo poderes.- bueno si es así como lo quieres llamar tú.

Mis amigos tienen poderes especiales así como tu Adriana.- la niña lo miro atento.- Starfire, ella puede volar.- dijo la ultima palabra con movimiento para poder hacerla reír.- y puede sacar rayos solares de sus ojos y de sus manos y tiene una gran fuerza, el segundo es chico bestia, el puede convertirse hasta desde el mas lindo gatito hasta el mas feroz tigre el único problema es que es verde.- eso hizo reír un poco a Adriana.- mi otra amiga es raven, ella puede volar al igual que starfire pero además puede mover las cosas sin tocarlas.- dijo esto tratando de explicar con un "idioma" un poco apto para niños, ella no entendería la palabra telequinesis.- y el otro es mi amigo cyborg, el es un gran chico capaz cargar hasta 10 veces el peso de un elefante, y lo mejor de todo es que es mitad robot y es muy bueno en los video juegos. Y bueno esos son mis cuatro mejores amigos.- dijo robin acabando su explicación recobrando el aliento que habia perdido en ella.

La niña sonrió y se decidió ahora a iniciar ella la conversación.- y tu amiga s...tar...fire.- dijo con dificultad Adriana.- jaja, ¿si?- ella te gusta ¿cierto?- ehh, como sabes eso.- dijo robin acomodándose la capa.- la nombraste primero y narraste muy bien sus cualidades con diferente voz.- emmm, bueno eso, no me gusta mucho hablar de eso Adriana.- lo entiendo robin.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa para después detenerse en la puerta de la agencia de policía.

Vamos Adriana.- dijo robin trayéndola hacia adentro para que no se siguiera mojando.- se acercaron a el oficial que estaba en una mesa en frente de ellos para poder hablar.- ¿si diga?- pregunto el oficial.- emmm, traje a esta niña, se llama Adriana y pues no tiene familia.- mmm, ya veo se ven estas cosas muy seguido. Donde la encontrase niño.- dijo el oficial pero como iba a responder cuando robin le dijera que la habia encontrado en la orilla de un puente tratando de suicidarse.- ahh, la encontré en la calle del centro sola oficial.- dijo robin mintiendo.- bien nosotros podremos conseguirle un hogar.- no, si lo hace mas personas sufrirán.- dijo Adriana pero fue tranquilizada por robin que estaba a su lado.- bien como le decía este trabajo no es rápido ¿joven?- robin.- si la niña no tiene padres habrá que traerla a un orfanato hasta que haya alguien que la quiera llevar por adopción.- no, yo no quiero ir a un orfanato, no me gustan los he visto en películas y te tratan mal, algunos están embrujados o tienen personas malas.- dijo Adriana aferrándose a la pierna de robin.

¿No habrá otra cosa que podría hacer?- bueno, yo no soy la trabajadora social así que tendrá que preguntarle a ella.- dijo el oficial apuntando con un lápiz a una señorita que estaba sentada en un escritorio escribiendo en la computadora, era un poco atractiva, tenia como unos treinta y dos años y vestía con minifalda y un abrigo grande.- gracias dijo robin caminando hacia la señorita junto con Adriana.

Buenas noches.- dijo robin tratando de llamar la atención de la señorita que estaba un poco embobada con la computadora.- uhh, buenas noches soy Nichole Mathew en que puedo servirle.- dijo la señorita Nichole estrechando la mano de robin.- si, esque encontré a esta pequeña en las calles y el oficial dijo que tendría que mandarla a un orfanato.- si así es.- no habrá otra cosa que puedan hacer.-no hijo, las cosas tendrán que ser así si la niña no cuenta con familiares.- y….no hay manera de que yo…. Me pueda hacer cargo de ella.- eres menor de edad hijo, un adolecente no se puede hacer cargo de una niña.- pero somos 5, y mi amigo cyborg tiene 18 años, el ya es mayor de edad.- la señorita solo desviaba la mirada para poder tomar calma.- por favor.- dijo Adriana con una voz dulce.- al parecer robin y ella se habían llevado muy bien y estaban de acuerdo en quedarse con el uno al otro.

La señorita volvió la mirada a la niña y sin más remedio dijo.- está bien.- dijo sin desviar la mirada de Adriana.- serás algo así como su tutor por el momento en que le conseguimos una familia, pero tienes que firmar algo.- ¿es para lo de el tutor?- no, es para mi hija Linda, es fan de los jóvenes titanes.- dijo la señorita Nichole con una sonrisa. Robin firmo el autógrafo y después Nichole trajo una serie de papeles.- estos si son para lo de el tutor.- dijo abriendo el sobre, robin comenzó a leer un papel que tenia que firmar.- aquí dice que te harás cargo de Adriana hasta que encuentren una familia para ella.- perfecto dijo robin terminando de leer y comenzó a firmar, después de unos diez minutos ya habia acabado.- un placer robin.- dijo Nichole estrechando la mano de robin para después que ellos se levantaran y se alejaran un poco de ella.

La niña volteo la mirada a robin.- porque decidiste cuidarme.- por que siento que tenemos conexión y tu me estas entendiendo un poco mejor que mis amigos y por eso me caíste bien.- la niña se puso un poco rojita ante ese comentario.- y crees que seré un buen tutor.- si.- dijo la niña dándole la mano a robin para indicar que estaba lista para irse entonces robin saco su comunicador para llamar a los titanes para que los recogieran, robin podría caminar a casa aun con la lluvia pero traía a Adriana y no podía permitir que se mojara.

Cyborg podrías ir por mí a la estación de policía.- dijo robin por su comunicador.- ¿en la estación de policía? Que hiciste viejo.- luego te cuento cyborg.- bueno te veo allá, cyborg fuera.- dijo colgando la llamada. Luego robin y Adriana se quedaron a esperar a cyborg en una de las sillas de la estación.

Este fue el primer capitulo. Lo dedico porque es temporada halowinesca jajaja. Por favor dejen reviews no importa si son cortos o largos acuérdense que es lo único que ganamos cuando publicamos algo.

Estuvo mejor la primera película pero todos vallan a ver actividad paranormal 2.

Dime revencita


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el capítulo 2 de paranormal activity espero que les guste.

Capítulo 2

La niña estaba en silencio al igual que robin, esperando al auto T para que los recogieran. El viento volaba los cabellos claros y castaños de Adriana y de sus ojitos color chocolate comenzaban a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas. Robin volteo a verla y comenzó a tratar de tranquilizarla.

No llores Adriana, pronto vendrá cyborg por nosotros.- dijo robin agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña.- no, es que si me quedo contigo las visiones aumentaran y pasaran cosas malas como las de mis amigos y papás.- nosotros tuvimos a alguien muy especial para nosotros, ella no podía controlar sus poderes y nosotros la ayudamos.- creen que puedan ayudarme a controlar los míos.- todo se puede Adriana, no mantengas tu mente serrada, todo se puede.- volvió a repetir robin para que después oyeran el clacson de el auto T que había llegado para recogerlos.

Vamos robin esta lloviendo.- dijo cyborg bajando la ventaniña para llamar a robin a meterse al auto. Robin tomo la mano de Adriana y subieron al auto y cyborg solo se quedo con cara de ¿que?

Cyborg no dejaba de mirar a Adriana por el retrovisor y ella se asustaba cada vez que lo veía observarla, hasta que por fin se limito a preguntar.- ahh, robin ¿Quién es la dulce niñita que esta sentada atrás?- ahh, cyborg ella es Adriana.- dijo robin y Adriana levanto la mano para saludar.- si ya me di cuenta de que es una niña pero, que esta haciendo aquí.- yo, bueno la encontré en el puente y…- que estaba haciendo una niña en el puente.- bueno ese no es el punto, esque yo pedí permiso para que ella se quedara con nosotros.-¿y porque hiciste eso?- dijo cyborg con un tono un poco molesto.- sabes que ya tenemos demasiado con chico bestia.- lose pero, esta sola y odia los orfanatos y, me llevo bien con ella.- aaa, tu instinto maternal ¿eh?- robin solo se le quedo viendo con cara de resentimiento y la niña solo miraba por la ventana la ciudad.

Sabes, debiste decirnos con anticipación.- dijo cyborg.- oye, te dije que la acabo de encontrar hoy además, yo soy tu líder y no tengo que preguntarte nada.- dijo robin dejando la discusión por terminada y dejando también a cyborg sin tener nada que decir.

En la Torre T

Starfire volaba de nuevo hacia los lados mareando a raven que estaba tratando de concentrarse en su libro.

Starfire, deja de hacer eso ya estoy comenzando a marearme.- dijo raven por fin reclamando.- lo siento amiga raven esque nuestro amigo cyborg ya se ha tardado mucho.- no crees que tenga algo que ver con que esta lloviendo.- creo que esa es una buena respuesta.- dijo starfire con una sonrisa.

No estés tan preocupada star, mira porque no jugamos de nuevo a ser robin.- dijo chico bestia con un traje de su líder en la mano.- no me pondré ese traje de nuevo.- dijo raven subiendo su libro para tapar su vista de la de chico bestia.- no me digas que no te gusto, vamos raven.- dijo chico bestia bajando el libro para que no lo ignorara cuando llegaron robin, cyborg y Adriana al living en donde ellos estaban.

El resto de los titanes quedaron algo confundidos al ver a robin y a cyborg entrar con una niñita.

Titanes, ella es Adriana y se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo así que todos saluden y chico bestia deja mi ropa en paz.- dijo robin llamando la atención del joven verde que estaba escondiendo su traje en su espalda.

Raven solo levanto la ceja y no quito la vista de su libro.

Una niña.- dijo starfire algo emocionada.- es tan pequeña y adorable.- dijo apretándole y estirándole los cachetes a la pobre de Adriana.

Hola, mi nombre es…- dijo starfire para después ser interrumpida por la niña.

Starfire, robin me dijo.- dijo la niña para después poner su mano como escudo para poder decirle un secreto.- me dijo que le gustas.- dijo Adriana dejando a starfire en shock, pero el escudo con su mano no fue suficiente para que robin no escuchara y se pusiera todo rojo.

Jaja, juegos de niños.- dijo robin aun rojo de la cara.

Siempre quise ser el tutor de una niña.- dijo chico bestia algo ilusionado.

Chico bestia, el tutor soy yo.- dijo robin dejando abajo sus esperanzas.

Pero yo podría ser buena influencia.- dijo chico bestia presumiendo su capacidad intelectual.

Aja.- dijo cyborg.- como la vez que bebiste del escu…- dijo cyborg para luego ser interrumpido por chico bestia.

Bueno como sea, hola Adriana soy gar, que diga logan, que diga chico bestia.- dijo haciendo a Adriana reír, después de esto volteo su vista hacia la señorita obscuridad que estaba en el sofá leyendo su libro.

Ella es raven, mi chica.- dijo chico bestia presumiendo con su cara de galán.- no la hagas enojar si, enserio no la hagas enojar.- dijo sobándose la mejilla de el golpe de la semana pasada que le habia propinado por hacerla enojar.

Solo que a ella no le gusta presentarse con las personas, así es ella, algún día se acostumbrara a ti.- dijo de nuevo chico bestia.

Ven Adriana vamos a tu nueva habitación.- dijo robin asomándose por la pared de las habitaciones para que la niña fuera para donde el quería que lo siguiera.

La niña siguió a robin hasta a donde el la habia guiado y era un cuarto de una cama con dos ventanas con vista al mar, era color crema y tenia una mesita en donde habia una lámpara de luz.

Aquí es donde te quedaras, es el cuarto de visitas, starfire te traerá sabanas de las que ella usa ya que nose si te guste el rosa.- dijo robin.

Me gusta el rosa, es mi color preferido.- dijo Adriana levantando la cabeza para alcanzar la vista de robin.

Bien, iré por ellas quédate aquí no tardo.- dijo caminando hacia donde estaba starfire para que le prestara las sabanas.

Adriana entro al cuarto para verlo más de cerca y tratar de conocerlo mejor. Se asomo por la ventana para ver la hermosa vista de afuera y comenzó a contemplar el mar cuando de repente la lámpara de luz de la mesita callo al suelo asustándola tanto como para sentarse en el suelo en posición fetal.

Después de unos segundos robin llego con las sabanas y encontró a Adriana en esa posición.

Adriana, que paso.- dijo robin para que luego Adriana fuera con el para abrazarlo dejándolo a el algo desconcertado pero después de unos segundos el le devolvió el abrazo.

**DOMINGO 7 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2010 9:30 PM.**

Chico bestia y raven se habían quedado dormidos viendo la televisión y solo las cámaras de seguridad podían ver lo que hacían.

Ellos estaban en el living, en la cocina todo estaba normal al igual que en todos los cuartos de los titanes incluso el de Adriana. Todos estaban dormidos.

Después de un inevitable silencio, el control remoto de la televisión callo al suelo despertando a chico bestia. El volteo a todos lados un poco soñoliento tallándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño. Al no encontrar nada extraño decidió despertar a raven.

Raven, raven.- dijo chico bestia ahora moviéndola un poco.- despiértate vamos ya es de noche.- dijo despertando ahora sí a raven para que después se levantaran del sofá y se fueran caminando hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Nada raro habia pasado esa noche solo lo del control remoto y la lámpara de luz que se habían caído sin explicación.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Adriana despertó como a las 7:00am. Toco su almohada, era tan suave y sus sabanas eran tan calientitas. No se comparaban nada con las noches heladas que habia vivido cuando sus padres la habían abandonado. Estaba eternamente agradecida con los titanes, de verdad los quería demasiado por haberle compartido su hogar aunque fuera temporalmente. Pero después recordó lo que había pasada el día anterior con lo de la lámpara y sintió de nuevo ese miedo, que pasaba si las cosas malas como ella les decía, volvían.

Se levanto de su cama pisando el frio suelo con sus pies descalzos. Eran las siete de la mañana, tal vez nadie se habia levantado a esa hora.- pensó y fue al living que era el único lugar que conocía además de su habitación, que bueno que estaba pegado a la cocina.

Cuando llego los titanes ya estaban desayunando, no estaban en piyama, tenían ya sus trajes y estaban arreglados para la batalla de todos los días.

Buenos días Adriana.- dijo starfire con su sonrisa de siempre y caminando hacia ella con un plato con dos huevos fritos.

Ella cogió el plato y lo llevo a la mesa de la cocina para desayunar.

Quieres un poco de leche o jugo de naranja.- dijo de nuevo starfire con los dos cartones de líquido en cada mano. Sintió bien que alguien la estuviera ayudando en sus primeros días en la torre.

Leche, por favor.- dijo la niña poniendo el vaso cerca de starfire para que ella lo llenara con leche. Cuando termino de llenarlo ella lo tomo con las dos manos ya que era demasiado grande y un poco pesado para ella y comenzó a beber. Hacia algunos días que ella no habia bebido leche así que esta la disfruto todo lo que pudo.

Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a comer su desayuno una extraña alarma la _alarmo_ y vio que todos se paraban de sus asientos y se iban a la puerta de salida.

Robin se paro y fue directo a Adriana.

Adriana ven, tenemos una emergencia en el banco y no podemos dejarte sola.- dijo robin. Inmediatamente Adriana obedeció y se levanto de su asiento para ir al auto T que no fue muy cómodo ya que eran demasiados y tuvieron que acomodarse como fuera.

Al llegar al banco todos los titanes bajaron del auto T y fueron a combatir al villano que estaba robando el banco. Robin se acerco a Adriana y le dijo:

No salgas de aquí ¿si?, en un momento volvemos.- dijo para después salir del auto. Después de unos segundos el auto bajo sus ventanas para que pudiera entrar aire para Adriana y un sistema de voz le dijo:

Bienvenida a el sistema de entretenimiento, ¿que desea?- le dijo el sistema de voz para que Adriana pensara que quería.

¿Podría ver Bob esponja señor auto?- dijo Adriana después de pensar que seria bueno para entretenerse.

Sus deseos son ordenes princesa Adriana.- dijo el sistema de voz que cyborg habia programado para ella. De pronto una pantalla salió de un hueco del techo y comenzó a salir en la pantalla Bob esponja como ella quería.

Después de una hora y media de batalla los titanes volvieron al auto T para regresar a la Torre.

A donde vamos ahora viejo.- dijo chico bestia acomodándose como podía.

A la torre T.- dijo robin abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

No podemos ir a otra parte para que Adriana se divierta un rato.- dijo starfire tocando el hombro de robin que lo hizo que se pusiera un poco rojo de la cara.

Tienes razón, Adriana a donde quieres ir.- dijo robin volteando para atrás y calmándose de lo pasado ahorita.

Mmm, nose yo solo quiero que ustedes también se diviertan.- dijo Adriana pensando que si les decía que quería ir a el circo de winnie pooh se aburrirían por completo.

Que tal si vamos al cine.- dijo chico bestia tratando de buscar un lugar al que la niña quisiera ir.

Bueno pero nada de películas de miedo.- dijo cyborg porque la última vez que vio una así no pudo dormir en 2 días solo.

Ok, nada de películas de miedo.- dijo chico bestia.

**4 horas después**

Los titanes y la pequeña niña salían de la sala 4 después de ver actividad paranormal 2.

No puede ser que me convencieras de ver esa película.- dijo cyborg enojado y temblando del miedo.

Hay, no me digas que te dio miedo además la primera estaba mejor.- dijo chico bestia comiéndose lo que quedaba de la caja de palomitas.

Pero te dije, nada de películas de miedo.- dijo cyborg reclamando.

No te dio miedo la película mi pequeña amiga Adriana.- dijo starfire con su gran sonrisa.

Creo que un poco.- dijo la niña con su voz dulce de niña pequeña.

Después de un largo cumplimiento por acomodarse en el auto T los titanes por fin regresaron a casa.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Por favor dejen reviews que es lo que ganamos los que escriben en esta pagina, por favor son importantes.

Dime revencita


	3. Chapter 3

Ahorita que lo veo me di cuenta de que me equivoque en la numeración de los días pero no se desesperen porque imaginen que el "Domino que puse en el capitulo 2 fue martes ok? Bueno y cuando dice al día siguiente significa que es miércoles bien ya que esta aclarado ya podre continuarle.

Por revencita:

Capítulo 3

Miércoles 8 de noviembre 2010, 9:00PM.

Los titanes estaban viendo televisión, Adriana ya se habia dormido en el sofá porque no habia aguantado el horario al que están acostumbrados los titanes a dormir. Raven se habia encerrado en su habitación como normalmente lo hacía y los demás estaban muriéndose del sueño.

¿Que hora es?- le pregunto chico bestia a cyborg.

Que, ¿me ves cara de que traigo reloj?-dijo cyborg.

No se que hora es pero yo opino que nos vallamos a dormir, oye Adriana ya te quieres ir a… dormir.- dijo robin al darse cuenta de que la niña ya estaba dormida.

Yo la llevo.- dijo cyborg ofreciéndose para después cargar a Adriana para llevarla a su habitación para que pudiera dormir mejor.

Todos los titanes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y comenzó el silencio. Esta vez todo Jump City estaba cansado y no habia casi nada de ruido en la ciudad, un momento perfecto para aprovechar ese silencio y dormir.

Los titanes no tenían nada que preocuparse, las cámaras de seguridad lo grabarían todo. Si un villano entrara a la torre sabrían quién fue.

El living estaba normal y completamente obscuro, los pasillos se encontraban solos y en la cocina no había nada de humanidad.

Todo se encontraba normal y en su lugar.

JUEVES 9 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2010 8:24AM

Jueves, casi se terminaba la semana y los titanes anhelaban el fin de semana para poder irse al centro como lo habían planeado.

Los titanes se dirigían a la cocina y Adriana seguía dormida. Llegaron pero, el tostador estaba tirado en el suelo, el refrigerador estaba abierto y las alacenas también.

Diablos, ¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto cyborg algo molesto levantando el tostador del suelo y colocándolo de nuevo en la mesa.

Parece que a alguien le dio hambre en la noche.- dijo raven serrando todas las alacenas con sus poderes.

Fue ese antojón de chico bestia.- dijo cyborg cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la mesa.- cuando llegue le voy a dar un zape.

Hey chicos, quien fue el idiota que entro a mi habitación y dejo huellas en mi piso.- pregunto chico bestia entrando a la cocina.

Tu ven acá.- dijo cyborg yéndose contra el y dándole un zape en la frente.

¡Ouch!, porque me das un zape.- dijo chico bestia tocándose la frente.- raven has algo.

Raven solo rodo los ojos y levanto a cyborg en el aire haciéndolo gritar para que lo bajara. Cuando por fin lo bajo decidió pelear de nuevo.

Tu sapo verde, entraste en la cocina y tiraste todo.- yo no hice nada y no me vuelvas a decir sapo verde.- dijo chico bestia poniéndole el dedo en el pecho y sacando vapor de sus orejas.

Esperen, chico bestia dijiste que alguien dejo huellas en tu cuarto.- pregunto robin.

Si, pero yo no tire nada.- tal vez fue uno de nuestros enemigos.- dijo robin.

Tenemos las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.- dijo cyborg para que después todos los aplastaran para irse a ver las grabaciones.

Chico bestia fue el mas listo y alcanzo a sentarse en la única silla que habia frente a las pantallas dejando a todos parados detrás de el intentando ver.

A ver, play.- dijo chico bestia poniendo la grabación.

El reloj de la grabación marcaba que eran las 2:00am de al día pasado, todo estaba en orden. Voltearon a ver a la otra pantalla que mostraba los pasillos, estaban vacios y no se veía ningún villano ahí, después voltearon de nuevo a la cámara de la cocina y estaba todo tirado.

Espera, qué regrésala.- dijo robin para que chico bestia regresara la grabación y pudieran ver la cocina.

La regreso cinco segundos antes y el tostador callo al suelo y las puertas de las alacenas se abrieron de la nada.

No… puede…ser.- dijo cyborg mientras todos tenían la boca abierta.

Veamos mi habitación.- dijo chico bestia atrasando la grabación y mirando la pantalla de su habitación.

El estaba dormido y su cuarto estaba sucio como siempre. Después de unos segundos unas huellas comenzaron a marcarse solas dejando a todos con los ojos bien abiertos.

Pero, como.- dijo robin.

Un fantasma.- pregunto chico bestia sacando la peor conclusión que tenia.

No seas infantil, esto no es una película de miedo, de seguro mombo Jambo hizo un hechizo en nuestra torre.

En la cocina

Adriana llego. No habia nadie, solo estaba la cocina y ella.

_Esta vez les gané_.- pensó la niña al pensar que se había levantado primero que los titanes. Tomo la gran caja de cereal y se sirvió en un tazón y lo lleno con leche y comenzó a comer. Al parecer era muy independiente.

Cuando estaba por probar la quinta cucharada todos los titanes llegaron con caras raras a la cocina.

¿Que pasa?- pregunto Adriana.

Pasa que hay fantas…- alcanzo a decir chico bestia ya que cyborg le habia tapado la boca.

No ha pasado nada Adriana, como estas.- dijo starfire con su sonrisa de siempre.

Cyborg llevo a chico bestia a un lugar para que no los escucharan.

Que haces tonto.- dijo chico bestia zafándose del brazo de cyborg.

Oye, no debes decirle a una niñita que hay fantasmas en la torre, quieres que no duerma o qué, además no hay fantasmas chico bestia.

Esta bien, ya puedo comer.- dijo chico bestia dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Hola Adriana.- dijo chico bestia pasando detrás de ella y alborotándole el cabello con la mano para después ir al refrigerador.

Oye, Adriana y tú no oíste nada raro anoche.- dijo cyborg con una cuchara en la mano.

No, porqué.- pregunto Adriana al no saber.

No, por nada sigue comiendo.

Bien, después de el desayuno tenemos que arreglar cuentas con mombo.- dijo robin chocando su mano con su puño.

Viejo no podemos descansar.- dijo chico bestia con una flojera…

No chico bestia, no podemos dejar que nos siga haciendo esto a nuestra torre.

Quien es mo…mbo.- pregunto Adriana teniendo dificultad para pronunciar la palabra.

Es un mago muy malo azul y narizón.-dijo starfire tratando de explicar bien.

Está bien.- dijo la niña terminando su cereal.

Todos terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron su partida hacia donde estaba mombo yambo, "en la cárcel".


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí esta el otro capítulo de la historia, perdón si me he tardado pero tengo semana de exámenes y ya saben con todo eso de estudiar y aparte ver Harry Potter and the deathly hallows, estuvo bien, pero bien buena cuando se acabo todos gritaron nooo, bueno no empecemos a hablar de la peli mejor aquí esta el capitulo.

Capitulo 4

Corregidora de Jump city (la cárcel)

Los titanes dejaron el auto T estacionado en el estacionamiento y dejaron a starfire al cuidado de Adriana.

Entraron para pedir una cita para hablar con el perverso mago de la narizota. Robin llego con el oficial para preguntarle lo de las visitas.

Oiga señor.- oye, otra vez tu niño ahora que.- dijo el oficial que se habia encontrado cuando habia encontrado a Adriana.

Lo siento pero quería ver si podemos hacer una visita a un villano llamado mombo yambo.- si, el mago de la narizota. Pero solo hay un problema, solo puede entrar uno.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo robin dijo "yo voy" y se dirigió a donde el oficial lo condujo.

En el auto T

Amiga Adriana que bueno que estamos nosotras dos aquí porque me gustaría tener charlas de chica a chica ya que cuando estoy en la torre normalmente hablo con chicos y mi amiga raven sierra la puerta de su cuarto cuando yo la sigo.-dijo starfire.

¿Ok?, pero no tengo mucho que decir.- dijo Adriana agachando la cabeza.

Mmm, está bien entonces tendré que preguntarte, que clase de poderes son los que te incomodan mi amiguita.- bueno yo, puedo ver cosas pero no son buenas, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.-dijo Adriana agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

Bien, hablemos de otra cosa…que te parecen nuestros amigos en la torre, mira para mi robin tiene una gran fuerza al igual que cyborg, y chico bestia es muy ágil, y raven puede ser muy gruñona pero es muy buena amiga.-dijo starfire expresándose.

Y robin porque te gusta.- dijo Adriana muy directamente, eso dejo a starfire con ojos bien abiertos.

No estoy diciendo que me gusta.- lo mencionaste primero.- respondió Adriana al igual manera que con robin.

Si pero eso no significa que…bueno mi corazón solo le pertenece a el y lo quiero con toda mi alma, no te puedo mentir a ti mi amiga.- dijo starfire poniéndose roja.

En una silla robin se sentó frente a una ventanilla con un teléfono a lado y solo espero a que trajeran al villano.

Después de diez minutos llego un oficial dejando a mombo en la silla frente a robin y el cristal dividiéndolos. Robin tomo el teléfono al igual que mombo quien se encontraba con ropa de cárcel y no de muy buen humor que digamos.

A que vienes, quieres humillarme mas de lo que hiciste la otra vez.- eso no fue mi culpa, no tenias cinturón y no podía evitar que tus pantalones se bajaran.

Bueno, pero que quieres.

Dime que quieres tu, deja de estar hechizando la torre.- yo no he hecho nada.- no te creo, la otra noche las cosas de la cocina se cayeron y en el cuarto de chico bestia se formaron huellas.

Para que fuera a hacer una cosa tan estúpida como esa, aunque no es mala idea.- dijo mombo agarrando su barba blanca no muy grande.

Dime como hago para que lo quites.- te he dicho que no fui yo.- insistió el mago e hizo a robin desesperarse más de lo que estaba.

En el auto T

Cuando estamos el y yo en la azotea, a veces me toma de la mano y quiero decirle lo mucho que lo quiero pero….que tal si el no siente lo mismo. Además, si el sintiera lo mismo su orgullo no lo dejaría, no sabes como es el. Una vez me dijo que no era tan bueno en estas cosas- dijo starfire y Adriana escuchando con atención. Quería decirle que robin sentía lo mismo que ella pero no podía decírselo ya que robin le hizo prometer no hacerlo.

Me encanta su cabello, aunque tiene demasiado gel, cuando llueve y esta mojado es tan suave.- dijo starfire imaginándose el cabello de robin, a Adriana ya le estaba dando asco escucharla.

Una vez en la graduación de una tipa chica muy mala, bailamos una pieza al final del baile y me gusto tanto esa noche, creo que fue el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora.

Dime, como hago para quitarlo.- dijo robin casi gritando por el teléfono.

No me grites, ya te dije que no hice nada.- quien más puede ser más que tu mombo.

Como te voy a hacer un hechizo si me quitaron mi varita y mi sombrero hace tres meses.- dijo el mago haciendo razonar a robin.

En el auto T

Bien, creo que tengo claro que te gusta su cabello.- dijo Adriana tratando de ser realista.

Perdóname por hacerte escuchar estas cosas pero, puedes hacer una cosa por mí.- ¿si?- pregunto Adriana.

Puedes prometerme que no se lo dirás.- dijo starfire, esto ya la estaba desesperando, primero robin le dice que no le diga y ahora ella…

Por favor, si el se entera me dejaría de hablar, por favor prométeme que no se lo dirás.- te lo prometo.- dijo Adriana sin mas opción.

Robin salió de la sala de visitas y pasó a lado de cyborg,

Que paso.- pregunto cyborg siguiéndolo al igual que chico bestia y raven.

No fue el.- dijo robin serio.

Entonces quien fue robin.- pregunto raven.

No lo se, pero tenemos que averiguarlo.-dijo robin saliendo de la corregidora para después entrar en el auto T.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto starfire.- adivina que.- dijo chico bestia bromeando.

¿Por fin mombo terminara su hechizo?- dijo con sus manos unidas.

No, al parecer el no es el villano de este caso. No puede hacer nada sin su barita o su sombrero.- dijo robin ahora mirando por la ventana.

Y no preguntes quien fue porque no lo sabemos.- dijo cyborg manejando.

La niña se encontraba asustada por lo que sus compañeros discutían y ella sin saber que pasaba.

Después de un largo rato en el auto el tiempo en llegar a la torre aburría. Raven miraba por la ventana.

Ella no se habia ocupado de hablar o conocer a Adriana, solo la ignoraba. Decidió voltear hacia ella para ver como era ya que no la habia visto detenidamente.

Volteo para ver a Adriana pero al voltear no pudo entender lo que vio, la niña tenia el cabello totalmente negro con ojos vacios totalmente blancos, no era posible eso.

Se asusto al ver esa cara entonces volteo hacia chico bestia que estaba mirando al frente y luego de nuevo volteo hacia la niña que esta vez su cabello lucía color café al igual que sus ojos.

Tal vez se lo habia imaginado pero eso la exalto mucho.

Te pasa algo.- le pregunto chico bestia al verla tan asustada.

No, yo solo, quiero ir a casa.- dijo raven volteando de nuevo a la ventana tratando de olvidar a la niña que habia visto hace poco.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza

Capítulo 5

JUEVES 9 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2010 6:45PM

Robin estaba muy nervioso. Habia estado encerrado en su habitación desde que habían llegado a la torre y no habia hablado con nadie desde entonces. Raven y chico bestia se encontraban en la azotea, ella al principio no acepto pero nada que unos diez minutos de rogarle, no pudieran ayudar.

Por fin, después de unos minutos, robin salió de su habitación como a las 6:50PM para tratar de relajarse. Además no se podía comportar así delante de Adriana, ya que ella evaluaría su manera de cuidarla.

Se dirigió a la sala sin ganas de no hacer nada más que ver la televisión. Al llegar noto que todos estaban muriéndose del aburrimiento, pero tenia demasiada flojera como para invitarlos a salir a alguna parte. Los demás también tenían flojera de salir, y Adriana se encontraba algo cansada. No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de la televisión.

Se sentó sin que nadie lo notara llegar, y comenzó a mirar la televisión. Vio unas palomitas en la mesa del medio pero estaban demasiado lejos para alcanzarlas y le daba tanta flojera levantarse así que decidió pedirlas.

Oigan.- dijo robin rompiendo el inmenso silencio que se encontraba en la sala, haciendo que sus compañeros se exaltaran al oírlo, starfire dio un pequeño brinco como reflejo mientras cyborg tiro la soda que tenia en su mano izquierda.

Lo siento.- dijo robin disculpándose al ver a cyborg empapado.

Quería ver si me podían pasar las palomitas.- dijo robin tratando de ser lo mas inocente posible. Starfire se las paso con toda amabilidad y comenzó de nuevo el aburrimiento.

En la azotea

Chico bestia y raven estaban casi sentados ya que raven estaba flotando. Ella estaba meditando y chico bestia trataba de ser lo mas silencioso posible para no molestarla…

Chico bestia.- dijo raven rompiendo el silencio y bajando al suelo para sentarse alado de el.

¿Si?- pregunto el.

Has… notado algo raro en esa niña.- pregunto raven lo mas seria posible.

¿Adriana?, no… es algo dulce.- dijo chico bestia no notándole nada raro a la niña.

Bien…- dijo ella dejando la conversación por terminada.

Algo te molesta de ella.- pregunto chico bestia siendo raramente serio.

No…- dijo raven callándose y volviendo a levitar dejando a chico bestia de nuevo en silencio y con dudas.

El atardecer se iba formando y los titanes seguían aburridos. Cyborg miraba la televisión y recordó que tenía que comprar la cena para la noche, eso podría ser una cura para su aburrimiento. Se levanto y camino para alejarse de la sala, pero luego recordó a sus amigos, ellos se estaban muriendo del aburrimiento y el se iba a pasear, mejor decidió preguntarles.

Oigan, voy a salir a comprar la cena… alguien quiere venir.- dijo cyborg apuntando con el dedo pulgar hacia la puerta.

Te acompañaría amigo cyborg, pero en este momento no puedo ya que no siento ánimos para salir ahora.- dijo starfire tratando de ser lo mas amable posible con cyborg.

¿Robin?- pregunto cyborg dirigiéndose a su amigo come palomitas que estaba en el sillón.

No ahora, tengo algo de flojera.- dijo robin sin voltearlo a ver.

Está bien, volveré en media hora.- dijo cyborg casi yéndose hasta escuchar la voz de robin.

Espera…-dijo robin deteniendo a cyborg.- pregúntale a Adriana si quiere ir.- dijo robin recordando a la niña que estaba en el sofá junto a starfire.

No creo que quiera ir robin.- dijo cyborg.

Por que no, ya le preguntaste.- dijo robin esta vez volteando a ver a Adriana que estaba dormida con su cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sofá.

Oh, esta dormida.- dijo robin quedando como la burla de cyborg.

Bueno, adiós.- dijo cyborg dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala.

Cinco-cuatro-tres-dos.- conto robin para que después cyborg apareciera de nuevo preguntándoles que querían de cenar.

Podrías traer esa deliciosa comida… no recuerdo su nombre, solo recuerdo que la carne estaba enrollada en una especie de masa…- dijo starfire recordando su cena de la vez pasada.

Traeré tus tacos star.- dijo cyborg corrigiendo a la chica.

Yo lo mismo, y no le vallas a preguntar a chico bestia que quiere, todos ya sabemos que es lo que come.- dijo robin para que todos dijeran "tofu".

Bien, ahora si, me voy.- dijo cyborg dando su paso hacia fuera de la sala.

Es linda cuando duerme.- dijo starfire viendo a Adriana en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya lo creo. Al menos aquí tiene un lugar donde dormir.- dijo robin recordando cuando la habia encontrado en la calle sola.

Si. Fuiste muy bueno al traerla aquí robin.- dijo starfire. Realmente, robin no hacia ese tipo de cosas por los demás, pero esta vez se habia compadecido enormemente. Tal vez le recordaba a él, ella no tenía padres que estuvieran con ella y, se encontraba sola. Tal como el en su niñez.

Eres una buena persona…- dijo starfire esta vez sonriendo.

Enserio es muy linda, cuando sea grande voy a querer una así.- dijo starfire enlazando sus manos. Robin se ruborizo un poco ante eso así que no dijo nada.

Cyborg estaba en la puerta de la tienda de "tacos y burritos" en donde habia comprado ya la cena y estaba por irse cuando vio a una anciana parada enfrente de su auto. Sintió un instinto de protección contra su bebe pero, que le podía hacer una anciana a su auto. Que tal si la anciana estaba perdida y necesitaba ayuda para volver a su casa, se compadeció de ella y decidió ir para ofrecerse.

Hola, señora yo…- dijo cyborg cuando de repente la anciana no lo dejo continuar hablando y golpeo sin razón el cofre del auto de cyborg con su bastón haciéndole una abolladura que se notaba demasiado. Cyborg se quedo con la boca abierta y la anciana le apunto con su bastón.

Oiga, porque hizo eso, yo no le hice nada…- dijo cyborg gritando cuando la anciana le pego en su estomago de metal con el bastón que no le hizo nada pero se molesto.

Oiga.- volvió a reclamar cyborg.

Atrás loco, crees que me puedes engañar con el truco de ser amable con la anciana y luego robarle todo lo que tiene.- dijo la vieja de cabellos blancos con un paliacate rojo en la cabeza.

No, yo solo creí que estaba perdida y…-dijo cyborg pero otra vez la anciana no lo dejo hablar.

Eres tu Steven, hace cuarenta años que no te veía hijo.- dijo la anciana acomodándose los anteojos para ver mejor a cyborg.

No, yo no soy ese tal Steven, y…

Vamos Steven, llévame a casa y te preparare el te.- dijo la anciana para después meterse en el auto de cyborg sin permiso.

Cyborg sin otra opción se metió al auto para llevar a la anciana para que saliera de su vida de una vez por todas.

Bien… hacia donde.- pregunto cyborg mostrando cara de pocos amigos sentándose frente al volante.

Ya sabes hacia donde Steven, solo conduce… esta bien. En la calle meadow lake el 1234, parece que se te ha olvidado la dirección después de todos estos años.

No soy Steven señora, soy cyborg.- dijo el insistiendo para que la anciana comprendiera.

Steven, hijo, podrías abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad cariño.- pregunto la anciana que no sabia en lo mas mínimo como abrocharse el cinturón.

Qué, como quiere que le ayude a abrochárselo, estoy conduciendo.- dijo cyborg casi gritando.

Vamos, yo te ayudo.- dijo ella quitándole el volante a cyborg para que el le abrochara el cinturón.

No, espere. Va a chocar a mi bebe.- dijo cyborg tocándose la cabeza.

Chico bestia y raven bajaron a la torre después de la larga meditación de raven. Hicieron ruido al entrar a la sala así que robin volteo desde su lugar para verlos entrar.

Donde estaban, estábamos matados del aburrimiento y ustedes…

No es lo que crees.- dijo chico bestia corrigiendo a robin.

Donde esta cyborg.- pregunto chico bestia.

Esta comprando la cena.- dijo starfire desde el sofá.

Bien, es seguro que va a comprar carne así que mejor voy preparándome el tofu.- dijo chico bestia entrando a la cocina.

Raven se fijo alado de starfire en donde estaba Adriana dormida. Le presto atención y no era como la habia visto la otra vez, solo veía una niña con mucha ternura en su rostro y delicadeza.

_Tal vez me equivoque y solo lo imagine_.- se dijo raven a si misma cuando chico bestia la saco de sus pensamientos.

Quieres té raven.- pregunto chico bestia tratando de ser cortes con su novia, esta acepto y chico bestia se dispuso a prepara su tofu y el té de raven.

Quieres otra taza de té Steven.- pregunto la anciana a cyborg que ya habia entrado a su casa y lo habia sentado en una silla. Afortunadamente a su auto no le habia pasado nada cuando estaban de camino.

No gracias, me tengo que ir.- dijo cyborg.

Te oigo fuerte y claro.- dijo la anciana sirviendo en una pequeña taza el té para cyborg que aunque le habia dicho que no, ella como quiera le habia servido seis veces, el solo se tomaba las tazas de té lo mas rápido que podía tratando de no saborear el sabor a jabón de la taza y lo asqueroso que sabia el té.

Recuerdo cuando nos tomamos esta foto Steven.- dijo la anciana trayendo un álbum de fotos a la mesa en donde cyborg estaba sentado.

Señora eso es un perro.- dijo cyborg visualizando la foto viendo al perro siberiano que estaba en una pequeña casa para perros.

Oh, lo siento. Mi vista no me ayuda mucho que digamos, tampoco mi sentido del oído.- dijo la anciana puliendo sus lentes para ver la foto.

_No me diga_.- dijo cyborg en tono de susurro.

No seas tan grosero Steven, oí perfectamente lo que dijiste.- dijo la anciana golpeándolo con su bolso una sola vez.

Ouch, oiga se… mamá, tengo que irme enserio. Si quiere la visitare después.- dijo cyborg convenciéndose de que la anciana nunca iba a entender que el no era su hijo.

Espera, creo que en tu casa tienes muy malas vibras, deshazte de ellas.

Si, lo hare.- dijo cyborg pensando que se trataba de chico bestia.

Esta bien Steven, no tardes. Te estaré esperando con mas tazas de té, se que te encantan.- dijo la vieja abriendo por fin la puerta de su casa para que cyborg saliera.

Perdona por haber golpeado tu auto hijo, no podía ver bien quien eras.- dijo la anciana saliendo de su casa para despedir a su supuesto hijo.

No te preocupes mamá, lo arreglare después.- dijo cyborg saliendo lo más rápido que pudo para entrar al auto T.

Ah, con que a eso te dedicas ahora Steven, la ultima vez que te vi ibas a la escuela de leyes y ahora eres un simple mecánico de autos.- dijo la anciana enojándose con cyborg.

No he dejado la escuela de leyes mamá.- dijo cyborg inventando para que la vieja no le sacara mas platica.

Adiós mamá.- dijo cyborg metiéndose al auto T.

A ver cuando vienes para que me arregles esa chatarra que tengo como auto hijo.- dijo la anciana comprometiendo a cyborg.

Si, está bien.- dijo cyborg de mala gana ahora encendiendo el auto antes de que le dijeran otra cosa.

Me estoy muriendo de hambre.- dijo starfire con su cabeza colgando del sofá.

Que pasa.- pregunto Adriana por fin despertando.

Que nuestro amigo cyborg no ha traído nada de cenar y mi estomago hace ruidos raros pidiendo comida.- dijo starfire levantándose de su asiento.

Espero que se lo coma un tiburón.- dijo robin tocándose su estomago para tratar de que se calmara.

Cállate estomago, si no lo haces te daré de comer un ladrillo.- dijo de nuevo robin para que su estomago dejara de rugir, que paro en cuanto robin termino su frase.

Ya llegue.- dijo cyborg entrando con las bolsas de comida en las manos.

Starfire se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo del sofá y le quito las bolsas a cyborg de las manos para abrirlas rápido y comer.

Oye, donde estabas. No recuerdas cuando dijiste "volveré en media hora" te tardaste dos horas y mi estomago rugía.- dijo robin molesto levantándose del sillón.

Perdóname, tuve un contratiempo muy extraño.- dijo cyborg para después dirigir la mirada a chico bestia.

Hey bestia, necesito que mañana te levantes temprano para ayudarme con el auto.- dijo cyborg.

Qué, por que yo si hay millones de refaccionarias en Jump City a donde lo puedas llevar.- dijo chico bestia con el tofu en la boca.

Por que nunca le prestare a mi bebe a esas maquinas arregla autos, eso solo lo hago yo a mano.

Pero tu también eres una maquina, además… yo no se nada de autos.- dijo chico bestia.

Por eso, quiero que aprendas.- dijo cyborg con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Bien, pero me vas a deber algo después de eso.- dijo chico bestia volviendo a su cena.

Adriana se levanto del sofá y comenzó a cenar junto con los titanes en la pequeña cocina. En la ventana se podía ver que ya no habia sol y que ahora las estrellas y la luna gobernaban el cielo y que la noche habia caído.

**Este capitulo se me ocurrió cuando vi a una anciana loca en el municipio de Montemorelos. No es mi abuelita, ella jamás haría algo así. Bueno después publico el siguiente capitulo, por que son las 3:53 AM exactamente en el reloj de mi computadora, dulces sueños, dejen reviews.**

**Dime revencita.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo seis.**

**Por revencita**

Capitulo 6

VIERNES 10 DE NOVIEMBRE 2010 3:00AM.

La torre estaba en completo silencio. Ninguna luz estaba encendida, solo se iluminaba un poco con la luz de la luna. Todos estaban dormidos y descansaban de un día de descanso. Ese día habia sido muy aburrido pero raro al mismo tiempo para cyborg.

En la cocina estaban una pila de platos sucios en el fregadero y algunas bolsas de comida tiradas en el suelo. El sofá estaba limpio y la televisión apagada. Todo estaba bajo control hasta que… la alarma sonó.

Robin se levanto de su cama lo más rápido posible y al salir de su habitación se encontró con los demás titanes saliendo de las suyas. Botaron por no hacer ruido y sorprender al supuesto villano que acababa de entrar a la torre y habia activado la alarma de seguridad. Robin hizo unas señas con sus manos, algo así como los soldados hacen cuando vas a hacer un ataque, lo dirigió para chico bestia el cual no entendió. Robin se pego en la cara por la desesperación y dijo:

Solo, salgan todos a la cuenta de tres para sorprenderlo ok.- dijo el líder, entonces todos los titanes prepararon sus armas y poderes.

Uno-dos-tr...

Que pasa.- pregunto Adriana saliendo de su habitación interrumpiendo las órdenes de robin. En ese momento la alarma dejo de sonar y el resplandor rojo de la luz de alarma también seso.

Solo entra a tu habitación y quédate ahí hasta que nosotros te avisemos.- dijo robin. La niña obedeció y se fue corriendo a su recamara para esconderse.

Tres.- grito robin, todos salieron preparados pero… no habia nadie, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni en la azotea ni en ningún lugar.

Bien, parece que fue falsa alarma.- dijo chico bestia.

No lo entiendo, yo siempre reviso que el sistema de seguridad para que no se averiara.- dijo cyborg revisándolo de nuevo y poniendo su mano en el identificador de huellas digitales.

Algo debió activarlo.- dijo starfire.

Ah, no tengo tiempo para esto, yo me voy a dormir.- dijo raven yéndose a su habitación.

Ya puedo salir.- grito Adriana desde la suya.

Si.- grito chico bestia. La niña salió algo asustada y se dirigió hacia los titanes.

Que paso.- pregunto ella.

Nada, un fallo en el sistema de seguridad.- dijo cyborg metiéndole un desarmador al sistema.

No tengas miedo, no fue nada. Solo ve a dormir.- dijo chico bestia lo mas cortes posible. A el le gustaba mucho los niños y los trataba con amabilidad.

Pero… esque si tengo un poco de miedo.- dijo Adriana avergonzada.

No te preocupes, chico bestia acompaña a Adriana a su habitación para que duerma mejor.-ordeno robin.

Con mucho gusto, ven "Little lady" te acompañare.- dijo el chico enlazando su brazo con el de la niña, claro que se tubo que agachar un poco para estar un poco a la altura de Adriana.

La niña y chico bestia caminaron juntos hacia la recamara y los demás titanes se quedaron ahí.

Bueno, creo que es tiempo de dormir.- dijo cyborg bostezando.- buenas noches.- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Buenas noches amigo robin.- dijo starfire también algo cansada pero sonriente como siempre.

Adiós star.- dijo robin para después recibir un beso de su adorable amiga. La chica se fue y robin también pero tocándose la mejilla del beso.

En la habitación de Adriana, chico bestia y ella ya habían llegado y él la estaba acobijando para que se durmiera.

Buenas noches mi niña bonita.- dijo chico bestia mostrando su lado tierno con los niños.

Adiós hombrecito verde.- dijo la tierna niña siguiéndole el juego.

Jajaja.- dijo el para después besarle la frente para que la niña quedara completamente dormida. La puerta se serró automáticamente y el chico se dirigió a su recamara para poder dormir.

Después de unas horas que llegaron hasta las siete de la mañana, chico bestia se encontraba roncando en su cama en un profundo sueño. Estaba soñando que encontraba una gran torre titán hecha de tofu, estaba listo para comerla cuando cyborg lo despertó.

No, mi súper torre de tofu, que le hiciste.- dijo chico bestia despertándose y gritándole a cyborg.

Debiste estar soñando con el tofu de nuevo eh b.b. Acuérdate lo que te dije ayer.- dijo cyborg.

Qué, sobre dormir más.- dijo chico bestia tapándose de nuevo.

No, sobre reparar mi auto.- dijo cyborg quitándole la sabana al chico dejándolo que se muriera de frio ya que las nubes habían tapado el sol y el frio comenzaba a notarse.

Por favor, solo cinco minutos más.- dijo él tapándose de nuevo.

No chico bestia ahora.- dijo cyborg quitándole de nuevo las sabanas.

Esta bien, solo salte para que me cambie.- dijo chico bestia sacando a cyborg de su habitación. Tenia que cambiarse porque no podía salir con su pijama verde con lunares fosforescentes.

Bien, pero no te vallas a tardar mucho eh.- dijo cyborg casi gritando cuando volteo y lo único que vio fue un antifaz negro delante de su cara que lo hizo gritar por reflejo.

¡Ah!.-

Soy yo cyborg, que es todo ese ruido.- dijo el líder con las ojeras debajo del antifaz. Le habia molestado que lo despertaran temprano y mas cuando no pudo dormir muy bien la noche anterior.

Lo siento robin es que chico bestia y yo saldremos para reparar el auto T.

Ya veo, solo procura no hacer tanto ruido quieres.- dijo robin para después dirigirse a su habitación para esta vez conciliar el sueño.

Esta bien… chico bestia, sal de ahí ya te tardaste mucho.- dijo cyborg tratando de no levantar la voz, como no hubo respuesta decidió entrar. Cuando entro el chico bestia estaba dormido en su cama de nuevo pero ahora con su ropa normal.

Cyborg se dirigió hacia el y se paro cuando estuvo enfrente.

Bien b.b creo que no me dejaste otra opción.- dijo cyborg, después de haber dicho esto, metió su dedo índice a su boca para sacar algo de saliva y después introdujo el dedo en la oreja del chico bestia que lo hizo gritar y que se escuchara en toda la torre. Todos los titanes restantes que estaban en sus habitaciones solo gritaron "chico bestia" al saber que era de él el grito de niñita desesperada.

Después de eso chico bestia y cyborg entraron a donde estaba el auto T para repararlo después del ataque de la anciana loca del día pasado.

Chico bestia fue el primero en entrar ya que cyborg primero tenía que traer algunas herramientas para arreglarlo.

No sabia que esto estaba en la torre.- dijo chico bestia al encender las luces de donde se encontraba el auto T quedándose sorprendido del tamaño del que estaba dicha habitación.

Ah si pues, creo que eres algo despistado. Bueno empieza por examinar la abolladura del auto.- dijo cyborg sacando algunas llaves de herramientas sin ver a chico bestia.

Bien y… donde esta el golpe.- pregunto chico bestia cuando llego al auto.

Que no lo ves, esta justo en el cofre que estas siego.- dijo cyborg sin ver.

Yo no veo nada.- dijo chico bestia al examinar todo el auto.

Aja buena broma, bueno a que no creerás quien lo hizo, una anciana. Te lo puedes creer, es decir, saco su bastón de fierro parecía o de madera, no pude ver bien…

Ah, cyborg.- dijo chico bestia.

Bueno, entonces sin razón golpeo mi auto pero luego me dijo que yo era su hijo y tuve que llevarla hasta su casa…

Cyborg…

Y entonces me hizo beber sus horribles tazas de té y…

¡Cyborg!- grito el chico bestia.

Qué.- dijo cyborg ahora prestándole atención a chico bestia en vez de a las herramientas.

Te digo que no tiene nada, mira.- dijo chico bestia cuando cyborg llego y vio al auto ileso. No tenía nada, era como si el golpe ocurrido en el día anterior se hubiera desvanecido.

No..no..no..puede ser, el auto esta intacto.- dijo cyborg tartamudeando.

Cyborg, has estado tomando.- pregunto chico bestia con la idea de que tal vez cyborg estuviera ebrio y lo habia imaginado.

Claro que no tonto, mira, mi bebe esta bien.- dijo cyborg para después comenzar a besar a su auto en la parte del cofre.

Bien, te daré tu momento de privacidad con tu "bebe".- dijo chico bestia haciendo comillas con sus manos.- yo me voy a dormir de nuevo.- camino para irse a su cama pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de esa "cochera" Adriana apareció.

Señor chico bestia, me podría preparar el desayuno por favor.- dijo la niña tallándose el ojo derecho mostrando que estaba algo adormilada pero ya no quería dormir de todos modos. Ella era muy independiente pero supuso que un desayuno hecho por chico bestia sabría mejor.

Bueno, yo estaba por irme a dormir pero… por ti hago el desayuno que quieras y me aguanto todo el sueño.- dijo chico bestia que hizo sonreír a la niña. Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina y cuando llegaron la niña se sentó en una de las sillas

Bueno, que quieres que te prepare…- dijo el chico, Adriana esta apunto de abrir la boca pero chico bestia interfirió.

Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, solo te digo que yo no cocino nada que tenga que ver con animales.- dijo el chico bestia, la niña ya sabia todo eso.

Yo solo iba a pedirte chococrispitas.- dijo la niña refiriéndose a la caja de cereal de hojuelas de maíz cubiertas con chocolate acompañadas de malvaviscos.

Ah, bueno.- dijo chico bestia sacando la leche y el cereal.- esto es fácil, porque no lo preparaste tu sola.

Esque, bueno yo no quería estarlo y…

Esta bien, toma.- dijo chico bestia entregándole una cuchara para que comenzara a desayunar.

Oigan chicos, los veo en dos o tres horas.- dijo cyborg caminando hacia la salda.

Vas a salir.- pregunto chico bestia.

Sip, tengo que ir a arreglarle el auto a esa anciana loca.- dijo cyborg sacando una caja de herramientas de quien sabe donde.

Esta bien, diviértete con adultos de la tercera edad.- dijo chico bestia sacando su comida del refrigerador.

Gracias.- dijo cyborg siendo sarcástico para después salir por una puerta. Luego de eso robin y starfire llegaron a la cocina para igual desayunar.

Hola amigos, veo que se levantaron temprano.- dijo starfire volando hacia donde ellos estaban.

Yo diría que a mi me despertaron temprano.- dijo chico bestia.

Hola mi pequeña amiga Adriana, siento que hoy será un día muy bueno. Tal vez vallamos a alguna parte.- dijo starfire sentándose alado de la niña.

O tal vez solo haya más crímenes.- dijo robin seriamente untando crema de maní en un pan.

Vamos viejo tienes que relajarte, porque no comes mi especialidad.- dijo chico bestia mostrándole el huevo de tofu que estaba en el plato.

Ah, gracias chico bestia pero creo que solo me tomare un vaso de jugo.- dijo robin para no tener que comer eso.

En donde esta cyborg.- pregunto robin.

Cyborg?, dijo que tenia que ir a arreglar un auto.- respondió chico bestia.

Un auto?, de quien.- volvió a preguntar robin.

De una anciana…

En el lugar de hacer eso debería estar con nosotros por si algo ocurre.- respondió robin algo enojado ya que cyborg no le habia avisado que iba a salir, y a parte que se fuera solo para arreglar el auto de una anciana.

Yo nose viejo, el solo salió con la caja de herramientas.

Bueno, dejemos de hablar de nuestros problemas de compañerismo amigos, y hablemos de nuestros planes para hoy, que no ven que es un día hermoso.- dijo starfire levantándose de su asiento para ponerse enfrente de la ventana con los brazos en el aire, pero después de eso más nubes comenzaron a salir y la lluvia no tardo en caer. Eso hizo que starfire borrara su sonrisa.

Oh no, lluvia. Ahora no podremos salir.- dijo raven sarcásticamente llegando a la cocina al haber escuchado lo ocurrido.

Lose amiga raven, y yo que planeaba llevarte a una nueva tienda de libros que tanto te gustan.- dijo starfire desesperadamente. Raven solo soltó un suspiro de tristeza y se sentó en un asiento de la cocina. Quería sentarse alado de chico bestia pero este lugar ya estaba ocupado por cierta niña de pelo cafecito.

La niña volteo hacia raven al sentir su mirada en ella, con la cuchara en la boca y con algo de miedo en su mirada.

Lo siento mucho, no sabia que querías sentarte aquí.- dijo la niña dispuesta a tomar su comida e irse pero raven la detuvo.

No hay cuidado.- dijo raven sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro y sentándose en otro lugar. A veces raven podía ser buena con los niños.

_Recuerda raven, solo es una niña. Es como Melvin, Timy y teether… tal vez quiera conocerlos_.- pensó raven. Eso podría darle diversión tanto como a Adriana como al resto de los niños. Algún día les hablaría para que vinieran a la Torre y jugaran con Adriana, pero seria después. Primero tenía que ganarse su confianza para poder "prestarle a sus niños".

Bueno, no importa que este lloviendo, podemos hacer cosas juntos aquí adentro.- dijo starfire sonriendo como siempre planeando divertirse en un día de lluvia.

_Por favor que suene la alarma_.- repetía robin en su mente, le desesperaba no estar combatiendo crímenes y aparte estar encerrado en la torre solo por la lluvia.

Tal vez podamos ver alguna película aquí adentro.- sugirió chico bestia lo cual a raven no le gusto mucho que digamos.

O tal vez quieras pasar un tiempo a solas con chico bestia.- dijo él guiñándole el ojo a raven. Esta se sonrojo un poco pero prefirió seguir con su personalidad.

Voto por la película.- dijo raven ya que no le pareció la otra idea.

Bien.- respondió robin al no tener nada más que hacer.- pero que no sea ni de miedo, ni de romance.

Y todavía te pones exigente.- respondió chico bestia.

Porque no ponemos una que a Adriana le guste.- dijo starfire mostrándole una pila de cajas de películas para que la niña escogiera.

Emmm, tardaría un tiempo en elegir entre todas estas películas.- dijo Adriana algo nerviosa.

No importa, te ayudare.- dijo chico bestia trotándose los dedos para comenzar a elegir…

MEADOW LAKE 1234 1:30PM.

Bien, aquí esta la casa de la anciana loca.- dijo cyborg examinando la casa por fuera justo como la habia recordado el día anterior. Trago saliva y tomo la caja de herramientas, y se dispuso a entrar para acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

Toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

¿Hola?, seño… madre. Soy ash, Steven. Vengo a reparar su auto.- dijo cyborg al terminar de golpear la puerta.

¿Madre?- volvió a preguntar cyborg hasta que se desespero y no controlo su fuerza y por accidente tumbo la puerta que al parecer las bisagras de la puerta estaban oxidadas.

Oh no, ahora también tendré que reparar la puerta.- dijo cyborg recargando la puerta en la pared. Después hecho un vistazo a el interior de la casa pero… no habia muebles, la pintura de las paredes estaba toda caída, en el techo habia goteras que provocaba que se hicieran hongos en todas partes.

Que paso aquí.- dijo cyborg sacando su lámpara de su hombro ya que no habia luz.

¿Hola, hay alguien viviendo aquí o… señora?... se habrá mudado.- se pregunto cyborg al ver la casa vacía. Camino hacia el comedor en donde habia tomado esas horribles tazas de té pero solo estaba la mesa y algunas sillas rotas por los suelos. Se acerco más hasta que vio el álbum de fotos abierto en donde estaba la foto del perro que la señora habia confundido con cyborg. Después entro en la cocina la cual estaba pegada al comedor y había una especie de periódico viejo. Lo tomo y leyó el encabezado que estaba en la página principal que decía:

Un accidente de auto ocurrió hoy en las calles de Jump city. Un auto color plateado, se volcó entre las calles Glen Murakami y Sander Schwartz. Al parecer habia una anciana al volante con su hijo. Estas personas fueron reconocidas como: oralia swan y Steven Swan. (Habia una foto de ellos dos en la parte de la derecha de la noticia.

Cyborg volteo a ver a dicha foto y en efecto, eran la anciana y su hijo. Al parecer habían muerto años atrás. Sintió un escalofrió enorme y le dieron unas tremendas ganas de correr y si, lo hizo. Salió corriendo y se metió volando a su auto para arrancar lo más rápido que pudo. Pero lo que no logro entender es: como es que la habia visto días atrás, y quien habia dejado ese periódico adentro de la casa. Le dio demasiado miedo, no se quedaría ahí para averiguarlo.

**Hola, bueno por favor díganme que les pareció el capitulo. Ah, y ahora que me acuerdo lamentablemente la escuela va a llegar el Lunes y pues… tardare un poco en publicar los demás capítulos por el mismo hecho de que tengo que estudiar. Bueno pero no importa, bueno si importa odio la escuela. Dejen reviews. **

**Dime revencita.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Chico bestia y Arella se dispusieron a elegir la película mientras robin rogaba por que la alarma sonara. Raven no mostro mucho interés en eso, así que tomo un libro que ya casi terminaba llamado _La casa_. Era un libro de terror.

Mientras tanto cyborg viajaba con mucha prisa hacia la torre de los titanes. Si veía a otra anciana "perdida" no se detendría para ayudarla. Como era posible que la anciana estuviera muerta. El no creía en fantasmas hasta hoy. Tenía que decírselo a sus amigos pero de seguro no le creerían, así que sin ninguna otra opción, tendría que guardar el secreto. Después cuando estuvo enfrente de la torre recordó todos esos sucesos paranormales que habían tenido esos últimos días, y por casualidad, todos comenzaron cuando…Adriana entro a la torre. Tenia que investigar, sobre la anciana, sobre su hijo, y sobre todo: de esa pequeña y tierna niña llamada Adriana.

Entro a su hogar y vio las actividades que realizaban sus compañeros. Volteo hacia chico bestia y a la niña y estaban escogiendo películas. Eso era genial, pero en ese momento no tenia ganas de estar viendo películas por su suceso de terror que habia tenido.

Hola, y adiós.- dijo llegando y dándose la vuelta rápidamente para irse de nuevo.

Oye, oye, oye, a donde vas, no quieres tener tarde de películas.- comento chico bestia alegremente como siempre.

No chico bestia hoy no, tengo los pelos de punta.

Jajaja, tu solito cyborg.- rio chico bestia.

Ya madura.- reclamo cyborg al darse cuenta de que se habia insultado a si mismo por el hecho de que él no tenia cabello.

Pero, que pasó cyborg.- pregunto robin levantándose del sofá.

Nada, es solo que ya saben, levantarse temprano para arreglar autos es algo agotador.- dijo sobándose el cuello simulando un tremendo cansancio.

Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión te estaremos esperando aquí amigo cyborg.- dijo starfire desde la cocina preparando las palomitas.

VIERNES 10 DE NOVIEMBRE 2010 10:00 PM.

El día habia terminado. Todos los titanes veían la televisión. No se aburrían de eso, robin recargaba sus pies en una mesita que habia puesto delante del sillón para comer palomitas. Starfire habia llevado a Adriana a su habitación para enseñarle algo, chico bestia y raven habían salido, cosa que a raven no le gusto al principio pero después de tanto rogarle y llorarle, termino por aceptar. Cyborg se encontraba investigando en una de las laptops que habían en el cuarto de control (eran por si las necesitaban para investigar cosas privadas de ellos como para tener que investigar en las súper pantallas que enseñaban la gran tecnología de la torre). No habia pasado nada en ese día, al igual que el anterior. Ni una emergencia de un gato en un árbol o un simple robo de dulces. En cuanto a la película, habían elegido una llamada _UP._

HABITACION DE STARFIRE

Por qué me trajiste aquí.- pregunto Adriana admirando la gran habitación de la chica, y sentándose en la cama rosa.

Esque quiero que veas a un amigo mío.- dijo starfire buscando algo en el armario.

Bien, es algo así como un amigo imaginario.- pregunto Adriana al no ver nadie.

No, mira.- dijo sacando a el animal antes polilla, silkie. La niña se asusto al ver a ese animal tan extraño.

Él es tu amigo mascota.- pregunto Adriana tratando de no vomitar ya que estaba viendo como silkie comía un bote de una cosa que olía muy mal, cuando starfire lo habia dejado en el suelo.

Si, no es lindo. Es la mejor mascota que puedas tener, y además… te voy a dejar cargarlo.- le dijo starfire alzando sus brazos en el aire con una gran sonrisa.

No gracias, creo que lo puedo ver de lejos.- dijo Adriana tratando de evitar cargar a esa cosa que nunca habia visto.

Pero silkie no muerde, además es muy amigable, lo vez.- dijo levantando al animal del suelo para después hacerle cosquillas.

Vamos mira, te lo daré y así lo podrás cargar.- dijo extendiéndole a su querida mascota que estaba sonriendo con un poco de baba en la boca. La niña ya no tenía opción, así que solo extendió los brazos para poder cargarlo, pero no volteaba al frente sino atrás serrando a los ojos para no ver lo que seguía.

Estaba a punto de tocarlo hasta que la alarma sonó. La habia salvado la campana.

Hay, no. Bueno vámonos después podrás cargarlo.- dijo starfire para después volar hacia afuera de su habitación. La niña suspiro de alivio y se dirigió hacia los demás titanes para ir a donde se estaba cometiendo el robo.

Chico bestia y raven que estaban en el parque recibieron la llamada de alerta de su líder y se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

Era en una tienda de tecnología, en donde unos ladrones estaban robando discos para quemar las películas ahí y así hacer películas piratas. También robaban computadoras y aparatos de música caros, ya que no tenían con que comprarlos y envés de ponerse a trabajar como las personas normales, se dedicaban a robar lo que querían.

Ya tienes los discos.- le pregunto el compañero a uno de los tres ladrones restantes que quedaba.

Si, ya vámonos antes de que llegue la policía.

Yo creo que llegamos antes que la policía malhechores.- dijo chico bestia con su pose heroica de hombre bestia.

Raven se pego en la cara al ver como su novio se estaba avergonzando así mismo y decidió esperar la indicación de su líder

Titanes ataquen.- al fin grito robin y detrás de él los titanes con sus armas listas para combatir. En cambio los ladrones tenían pistolas y otras armas de fuego.

En el auto Adriana veía la pelea a través del vidrio de la ventana. Podía ver como uno de los ladrones le apuntaba a cyborg temerosamente mientras él se acercaba como si nada caminaba hacia él. El ladrón como estaba tan asustado dejo que cyborg le arrebatara el arma para después doblarla como si fuera superman. Después tomo al ladrón por la camiseta y se lo llevo arrastrando por el suelo.

Mientras tanto chico bestia perseguía a uno y él tenia forma de perro rabioso. El ladrón corría gritando mientras chico bestia sacaba la lengua al correr y también tratando de morderlo cuando podía.

Starfire tan solo tuvo que usar un starbolt para derrotar a uno. Cyborg se sacudió las manos al haber hecho bien su trabajo, ya que habia colgado de los calzoncillos a un ladrón desde la antena de la tienda que usaban para que las televisiones de muestra pudieran tener señal.

Mientras tanto otro se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía de un cable para evitar que chico bestia se lo llevara arrastrando, ya que este le estaba mordiendo el trasero y lo jalaba muy fuerte. Cuando saco un trozo sus calzoncillos, lo soltó y escupiól a pieza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba mordiendo.

Muy bien titanes, terminamos rápido con ellos.- dijo cyborg celebrando y estirándose por la pelea.

Espera, que no eran cuatro.- dijo raven recordando. Todos voltearon y vieron como el ultimo que quedaba corría cobardemente hacia fuera dirigiéndose al auto de cyborg.

No, no a mi auto, lo acabo de recuperar.- dijo corriendo y recordando lo de la anciana.

El ladrón vio a la niña asustada dentro del auto.

Sal de aquí hija.- le dijo amablemente el ladrón. La niña estaba demasiado asustada, no sabia que hacer, si salir del auto o quedarse paralizada.

Vamos, te dije que salieras.- dijo ahora enojado. Volteo y vio a los titanes acercándose.

Aléjate de ella.- gritaron chico bestia y robin al unisonó corriendo hacia el ladrón. Este se acelero y voto por sacar a la niña por él mismo. La tomo bruscamente del brazo y la levanto haciendo fuerza en los suyos. Adriana se asusto ante eso, pero no podía dejar que la tratara así, pero ella no tenía armas para defenderse, solo tenia… _pero claro_, pensó la niña para después darle una tremenda mordida en la mano que sujetaba su brazo. El ladrón soltó un grito de dolor y dejo que la niña se fuera directamente contra el piso.

Antes de caer, su pierna raspo con la puerta del auto que estaba abierta para después continuar cayendo. Hubiera recibido un buen golpe sino fuera porque raven uso su aura negra para evitar que ésta pegara su cara al suelo. Ella creyendo que iba a golpearse serró los ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando los abrió y comenzó a llorar.

Raven la dejo en el suelo y la niña al tocar el piso, corrió a abrazarla. Ella se dejo abrazar y dejo que derramara sus lágrimas en su hombro. Chico bestia también llego detrás de raven, y al ver a la niñita llorando sintió un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza y empatía. Cuando Adriana termino de llorar, se limpio sus lágrimas con sus puños serrados, y luego fue atrapada por los brazos del chico del antifaz que la abrazaba para cargarla.

Ella se dejo y el líder la llevo dentro del auto para llevarla a la enfermería de la torre para revisarle esas heridas.

Torre T, enfermería. 11:30 PM.

Adriana estaba sentada en una de las camillas que habia en ese lugar. No era tan grave la herida, pero se habia dado un susto terrible. Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta que correspondía a la salida de la enfermería y vio la sombra de un chico parado ahí en la puerta. No se movía, solo estaba parado ahí sin atreverse a entrar.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba robin de brazos cruzados, no sabia si entrar, sentía que ella le echaría la culpa por no haberla cuidado y dejar que eso pasara. Decidió por quedarse ahí a esperar a que cyborg la revisara, cuando llego chico bestia.

Solo se raspo la rodilla.- dijo robin al ver la cara de preocupación de su compañero verde. El tenía el seño fruncido además de la angustia que se notaba. Parecía que estaba enojado.

No le hubiera pasado nada si la hubieras cuidado mejor.- dijo chico bestia ahora mirando a robin a los ojos (antifaz), echándole la culpa de lo ocurrido. Eso lo hizo sentir triste pero enojado al mismo tiempo, tenia que defenderse.

A si, y donde estabas tu eh, crees que la puedes cuidar mejor que yo por favor, solo eres un niño de catorce años, apenas te sabes cuidar a ti mismo.- dijo robin de manera retadora.

Adentro de la enfermería Adriana escuchaba la discusión entre sus dos "cuidadores" por así decirlo. Ellos eran los que mas se preocupaban por ella y la habían tratado mejor. No le gustaba oírlos pelear, y sobre todo… por su culpa. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio a cyborg entrar por otra puerta con una botella de un extraño líquido en la mano, y en la otra un pequeño pedazo de algodón.

Claro que la puedo cuidar mejor que tu, y no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas. A veces puedo ser mas maduro que tu.- dijo molesto el chico bestia acercándose mas a robin y usando sus manos expresar mejor sus palabras de rabia.

Dime algunas.- dijo robin retadoramente.

Al menos yo no estoy en mi habitación todo el tiempo, al menos yo soy feliz, al menos yo le confesé al amor de mi vida mis sentimientos, al menos…

Fue suficiente.- dijo robin seriamente deteniendo al chico de su larga lista de frases que tenia para él.

Cyborg se acerco a Adriana con los dos objetos y se hinco un poco para poder estar a la altura de la rodilla de la niña, que estaba colgando desde la camilla.

Esto te va a doler solo un poquito, pero te prometo que lo retirare rápido.- dijo cyborg mientras vertía un poco de lo que habia en la botella en el algodón, luego lentamente lo acerco hacia la rodilla de la niña. Esta por reacción la quito.

Oye, no la quites.- le dijo cyborg.

Pero me dolerá, tú lo dijiste.- chillo Adriana.

Si, pero te dije que solo un poco, así que no te muevas.- dijo para después hacer otro intento por poner el algodón en su rodilla, pero la niña la quito inmediatamente y se levantó para correr por toda la enfermería.

Oye, no corras, no soy un dentista.- dijo cyborg para después comenzar a correr detrás de la niña, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, con el algodón en la mano.

No sigas, tienes razón. Tal vez sea un mal tutor. Pero no me cabe en la cabeza que tú puedas ser mas responsable que yo.- dijo robin ahora haciendo más expresión en sus palabras.

Esque, me gustan mucho los pequeñitos.- dijo divertidamente, el coraje ya se le estaba pasando.

Bueno, y a que llegamos con esto… en el lugar de pelear, deberíamos pensar en que podemos mejorar para cuidar mejor de la niña.- razono chico bestia.

Perdón por echarte la culpa, esque estaba enojado y preocupado.

Está bien, acepto que no estuve muy atento, pero como dices tú, debo mejorar.- dijo robin. El pleito habia terminado en una conclusión y ya estaban mejor.

Los dos entraron a la enfermería y vieron como Adriana estaba en la camilla sentada y cyborg le retiraba el algodón con alcohol de la rodilla.

Vez, te dije que dolería solo un poquito.- le dijo para luego recibir un abrazo de agradecimiento de la niña. Cuando termino de abrazarlo, y dirigió su mirada hacia los dos superhéroes adolecentes que estaban al frente mirándola.

Hombrecito verde, podrías ayudarme a dormir.- dijo la niña bromeando con chico bestia. Este rio un poquito ante eso y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a su habitación. A Adriana ya le habia empezado a gustar que chico bestia la arropara para que se durmiera, lo consideraba como su papá, pero en pequeño.

Los dos caminaron hacia afuera y dejaron a cyborg y a robin dentro de la enfermería.

Es muy tierna no.- dijo robin.

Bueno si, lo es. Pero… no puedo dejar de sentir un instinto de desconfianza cuando estoy con ella.- dijo cyborg con la mirada extrañada.

De que hablas, es una niña. Creo que es la mejor que he conocido, me recuerda tanto a mi sabes.- dijo robin.

Lose, pero…

Oye, no te quiero oír hablando más de esto, Adriana es una niña, solo eso. Tiene poderes como los de nuestro equipo pero no sabe cuales son. Así que en el lugar de estar desconfiando de ella, porque no mejor la ayudas cyborg.- dijo robin molesto saliendo de la habitación dejando a cyborg algo enojado y melancólico.

No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ir a investigar a una anciana.- dijo para después salir de la enfermería. Estaba abriendo la puerta, pero cuando toco la perilla oyó los gritos de la chica alienígena, así que decidió abrirla lo más rápido para correr en busca de ella.

Chico bestia estaba en la habitación de Adriana para arroparla. Al oír el grito la niña se asusto pero chico bestia la tranquilizo y decidió quedarse ahí para que se sintiera mas tranquila, ya que sabía que alguien más se haría cargo.

Que paso.- dijo robin respirando rápidamente al correr hacia la habitación de starfire con tanta prisa. La chica no dijo nada y solo apunto hacia su armario para que todos vieran que estaba todo desordenado y tirado.

Wow starfire, chico bestia ya te contagio sus mañas de ser desordenado.- dijo cyborg al ver el tiradero.

Yo no lo hice lo juro amigos, estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando escuche un ruido en mi habitación, así que fui a ver quien era, y mi armario estaba destrozado.- explico starfire temblando.

No se quien lo hizo, pero lo averiguaremos.- dijo robin refiriéndose a las cámaras de seguridad que seguramente habia captado el momento.

Starfire tomo la mano de robin y llamaron a raven para que los acompañara a la sala de vigilancia.

No tengas miedo, estoy seguro de que solo se callo algo.- dijo chico bestia tratando de tranquilizar a la niña.

Cuéntame una historia.- dijo Adriana. Aun no tenia sueño, y una historia la ayudaría.

Una historia eh, bueno déjame pensar.- dijo chico bestia para después poner sus dedos en su barbilla y ponerse en posición de pensar.

…ya se, habia una vez un chico que le encantaba el tofu…

Bien, cyborg enséñanos la grabación.- dijo robin ya que cyborg sabia mejor como ponerlo. Cyborg retrocedió la cinta desde que starfire estaba sentada en el sillón, eso no era importante, lo que importaba era la habitación de la chica, puso la cinta de la grabación y miraron el armario. De repente todo comenzó a salirse de ahí y la ropa callo al suelo. Era como si los objetos tuvieran vida y salieran de el armario por su voluntad.

Una vez mas quedaron atónicos con la grabación, era como la de la cocina, que todas las cosas se habían caído.

Bueno, esto ya se esta saliendo de control.- dijo robin despeinándose al momento de que agarraba su cabeza.

Demonios que esta pasando aquí.- dijo cyborg desesperadamente.

SÁBADO 11 DE NOVIEMBRE 2010 11:00AM.

Cyborg no habia despegado sus ojos de la computadora, tenia que saber quien era esa anciana y si de alguna manera estaba relacionada con Adriana.

Oralia Swan, decía la búsqueda en Internet, de la computadora de cyborg. Reviso miles de oralias swans hasta que encontró la indicada, él recordaba perfectamente su rostro así que se le hizo fácil saber quien era. Leyó una vez más el anuncio del periódico en donde anunciaba su muerte. Se habia publicado en Internet, pero en el periódico solo decía una parte. Esto es lo que decía realmente.

_Un accidente de auto ocurrió hoy en las calles de Jump city. Un auto color plateado, se volcó entre las calles __Glen Murakami__ y Sander Schwartz. Al parecer habia una anciana al volante con su hijo. Estas personas fueron reconocidas como: oralia swan y Steven Swan. (Habia una foto de ellos dos en la parte de la derecha de la noticia). Ellos dos vivían en la dirección conocida como Meadow Lake 1234, junto con su otra hija: Adriana Swan y sus dos hijos: Adriana y Abraham. Luego de la muerte de estas dos personas, Adriana tomo a sus hijos y los mato junto con ella en su auto. Adriana dejo que el auto chocara contra un poste para acecinar a sus dos hijos sin importarle que ella estuviera adentro del vehículo. Ella por medio de una grabación, comento que estaba viendo a su madre en varias ocasiones y que todo era la culpa de sus hijos. Dijo que ellos atraían a los muertos y que ya no soportaba tener que vivir con ellos a su lado, así que decidió quitarse la vida con el motivo de deshacerse de ellos. Los cuerpos fueron enterrados en el cementerio de Jump City alado de Oralia y Steven Swan._

Cyborg dejo de leer. Se quedo en shock por varios segundos. Las ojeras de su rostro comenzaron a notarse más y sus ojos completamente abiertos notaban el enorme cansancio.

No puede ser, simplemente es imposible.- dijo cyborg apagando la computadora y levantándose de la silla completamente lleno de terror. Todo habia sido una locura. Como es que Adriana seguía ahí, se supone que ella ya estaba muerta. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Como podía serlo, ella no notaba parecer una niña muerta, parecía completamente viva, lloraba, sentía, sangro cuando se raspo en su rodilla, todo.

No, ella no esta muerta. Ella sigue viva pero como. Tengo que pensar…ya se.- dijo para después salir de su habitación para ir a donde tenia planeado.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y sino, pues háganmelo saber. Se que esto no se lo esperaban pero, bueno es una historia de terror y tiene que tener algo espeluznante. Perdón si me tarde, esque como mencione en el capitulo anterior, tengo que ir a la escuela. Bueno, esperen el próximo capitulo porque va a estar interesante y va a ser el final de la historia T.T (va a estar un poquito largo). ya lo tengo planeado en mi cabeza desde hace dos semanas. Buenas noches.(lo digo porque son las doce de la mañana en mi reloj, esque tengo un problema porque solo me viene la inspiración cuando es de noche y no hay ruido).**

**Dime revencita**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

SÁBADO 11 DE NOVIEMBRE 2010 11:10AM.

Cyborg corría por los pasillos a toda marcha, tenia que encontrar respuestas, tenia que saber que iba a hacer. Necesitaba ir de nuevo a la casa de Oralia swan para poder entender de una vez por todas que diablos estaba pasando. Corrió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que raven y chico bestia estaban caminando en frente de él, así que no pudo evitar chocar contra ella. Los tres cayeron al suelo y raven soltó la pequeña y frágil taza de te que tenia en su mano, la cual cayo en los pantalones del pobre chico bestia.

Lo siento.- grito cyborg sin detenerse. Cuando llego a la puerta de salida a mero debajo de la torre se topo con robin.

...

Robin estaba parado en frente de la puerta de entrada de la torre. Podía sentir como el viento helado chocaba contra su cara. No despegaba sus pies del firmamento pero si su mente, esta estaba en otro lado. No podía pensar en esa persona que le habia robado el corazón estando miles de chicas que no fueran extraterrestres la habia escogido a ella. Ya habia sentido este tipo de cosas cuando recibió su primer beso, sin su permiso pero lo habia recibido. Estos sentimientos habían aumentado cuando habia pasado ese incidente hace unos meses.

_Flashback_

_Starfire estaba en su habitación, se habia quedado dormida después de haber peleado contra los HIVE en el centro. Habían causado muchos destrozos y habían conseguido que la pelirroja se encontrara agotada. Se levanto de su cama y cepilló su cabello para que sus compañeros no vieran lo desordenado que estaba. Camino hacia la puerta con sus pies descalzos sintiendo lo frio que estaba el suelo de la torre, pero primero metió sus pies en sus pantuflas para cubrirse del suelo y evitar una enfermedad. Aplano el botón que hacia que su puerta metálica se abriera y al abrirse camino hacia el living en donde seguramente sus amigos estarían, descansando al igual que ella de la agotadora pelea._

_Llego y por sorpresa suya no habia nadie, las luces estaban apagadas y las fuentes de entretenimiento como la televisión y los videojuegos también. Se extraño ante eso. Tal vez ya habia anochecido y todos estaban dormidos, pero miro hacia las enormes ventanales y la luz del sol aun estaba ahí para alumbrar la ciudad, solo que no entraba tanto a la torre._

_Decidió ir a buscarlos, no quería estar sola y mucho menos en la obscuridad… pero como no se le habia ocurrido, encendió las luces y estas comenzaron a iluminar por completo la torre o en su caso, el living._

_Camino hacia el pasillo en donde las habitaciones se encontraban y con ellas sus amigos, o eso era lo que pensaba. Toco la primera puerta que vio, la de cyborg… no respondió nadie._

_¿Cyborg?- pregunto en voz alta, pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna._

_Tal vez salió a comprar algo para su bebe.- dijo pensando en el auto T. volteo y camino hacia la segunda puerta. La de robin, su líder, su mejor amigo. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Ni en la de raven o la de chico bestia. _

_Bajo la cabeza al pensar que sus amigos habían ido a celebrar el triunfo de su pelea, sin ella._

_Luego escucho un rugido que le puso los pelos de punta, miro hacia todos lados pero no vio nada, que tal si un monstruo se habia escabullido dentro de la torre. Luego volteo hacia abajo y descubrió que los rugidos provenían de su estomago que le pedía comida. _

_Se encamino hacia la cocina saliendo del pasillo, pero luego escucho pasos detrás de ella. Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo la adrenalina. _

_Tomo esa mano que posaba encima de su hombro y lanzo al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de ella contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se espanto al ver a su líder estrellado en el piso a causa de ella._

_¡Robin!- grito ella para después ayudarlo a levantarse._

_Te lastimaste, te lastime, perdóname yo…_

_Estoy bien, solo me golpe tantito.- dijo ocultando el dolor que se encontraba en su espalda. Giro su torso haciendo que su columna tronara como la de un anciano._

_No tienes hambre.- le pregunto._

_Si, mi estomago hace ruidos extraños, creo que es su manera de pedirme comida.- dijo starfire haciendo funcionar su cerebro._

_Si el mío también.- dijo robin poniendo su mano alrededor de su abdomen._

_Porque no cocinamos algo.- dijo emocionada._

_No creo que sea una buena idea._

_Por qué no.- le pregunto._

_Porque no se hacer platillos tamareanos.- dijo robin tratando de ocultar que no le gustaban más bien._

_Bueno, entonces por qué no preparamos galletas.- dijo escogiendo alguno de sus platillos terrestres favoritos._

_Esque las galletas son muy complicadas y…_

_No perdemos nada con intentarlo, anda.- dijo tomando su brazo. Robin correspondió con una sonrisa y dijo:_

_Bueno, intentémoslo._

_Los dos salieron para la cocina y comenzaron a bajar algunas cosas de la alacena que eran necesarias para la preparación de las galletas._

_Bien, vierte tres huevos en ese plato starfire.- dijo robin con la laptop sobre la mesas siguiendo las instrucciones de la receta para las galletas._

_Está bien.- dijo tomando los huevos y poniéndolos con extrema fragilidad en el plato. (Enteros)._

_Bien, ahora tres tazas de harina.- dijo robin sin despegar sus ojos de la receta. Esta vez starfire si hizo bien ese pasó._

_Ahora vaciaremos el azúcar, déjame ayudarte con eso.- dijo robin pensando que starfire no podría con el gran costal de azúcar pero ella lo cargaba como si fuera una pluma._

_Claro, a ver que llevamos.- dijo para después ver adentro del plato hondo en donde se encontraban los ingredientes._

_Star se supone que romperías los huevos antes de meterlos a…_

_Como que romperlos.- pregunto la ingenua alienígena._

_Lo hare yo.- dijo robin después de soltar un suspiro. Tomo los huevos y los golpeo suavemente en una esquina de la mesa de la cocina y vertió el asqueroso liquido en el plato hondo._

_Eso no parece una galleta.- dijo starfire al ver la mezcla de los ingredientes ya listo y revueltos en los moldes de galletas._

_Es porque no están orneadas aun.- dijo robin._

_Starfire con cuidado mete la cacerola con la mezcla en el horno por favor.- dijo robin._

_Está bien.- dijo starfire, hizo lo que robin le pidió y luego él marco cuánto se debían de cocinar. Treinta minutos después, robin comenzó a buscar los guantes de cocina para poder sacar la charola de galletas del horno. Starfire lo vio muy inquieto y decidió preguntar._

_Qué buscas.- pregunto starfire._

_Has visto los guantes de cocina star.- le pregunto robin abriendo un cajón._

_Creo que los vi por aquí.- dijo starfire, movio su brazo que hizo que un cucharon callera al suelo._

_Aquí están.- grito starfire encontrándolos en un cajón por donde ella estaba. Robin camino hacia ella para poder tomarlos pero sin fijarse, piso la cuchara que se habia caído y junto con él, starfire también callo al suelo, él encima de ella. Fue un accidente._

_Se quedaron viendo por minutos, starfire tenía su boca entreabierta por el nerviosismo. Robin tenía sus ojos muy abiertos por la misma razón que la de ella._

_Robin…_

_¿Si?- pregunto él._

_Podrías quitarte de encima.- dijo starfire. Robin reacciono rápidamente y se levanto para después extenderle su mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse._

_Los dos se miraron nerviosos. _

_Creo que las cucharas son peligrosas.- dijo robin recogiéndola del suelo y guardándola en el tercer cajón de la cocina._

_Si.- dijo ella sin saber nada más que decir._

_Luego starfire camino hacia robin, poso su mano sobre su hombro y él no aparto la vista de sus ojos verdes._

_Luego acerco su rostro al de él. Robin no reprocho ante eso, solo se quedo ahí parada sin saber que hacer. Después elimino por completo la distancia entre sus rostros atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Robin serró los ojos al igual que starfire, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a levitar. _

_Pero su hermoso momento fue interrumpido por el horrible olor que provenía del interior del horno. En ese mismo instante reaccionaron y fueron a auxiliar a las pobres galletas. Robin tomo los guantes de cocina y saco la charola con las galletas horriblemente negras. Suspiro y luego de poner la charola en la mesa volteo su mirada hacia la chica confundida que estaba detrás de él._

_Que acabamos de hacer robin.- dijo ella muy preocupada._

_No lose, pero… no es lo correcto.- dijo el seriamente._

_Estoy de acuerdo, por favor perdóname, te juro que no volverá a suceder.- dijo starfire para después salir volando (literalmente) hacia su habitación._

_Robin recargo su espalda en la mesa de la cocina y paso su mano por sus cabellos para poder relajarse. Estaba demasiado confundido y feliz al mismo tiempo. Sabia que lo que habia hecho no era lo correcto, o al menos eso pensaba él, habia roto su promesa de no enamorarse, pero accidentalmente la habia roto y no podía hacer nada porque esa chica ya se encontraba en lo mas profundo de su corazón._

_Fin del flashback_

Sus profundos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por pasos que provenían del interior de la torre así que decidió inventarse una escusa para explicar porqué estaba ahí. Luego vio salir a cyborg por la puerta algo apurado.

Oye cyborg que bueno que te veo, esque necesito redoblar el sistema de seguridad de la torre y…

Ahora no viejo, estoy ocupado.- dijo cyborg saliendo.

Oye si vas a salir al menos toma el auto.- dijo robin cuando vio que cyborg casi se caía al mar por no haber pensado en donde se iba a ir.

Oh, está bien iré por el auto.- dijo para después irse caminando hasta la cochera para que robin no lo viera apurado y que no hiciera preguntas.

A donde vas.- pregunto, si no habia funcionado.

Tengo que ir… a…a comprar un sostén para auto.- tartamudeo escogiendo algunas de las locas ideas que tenia en su cabeza.

Es…ta bien.- dijo robin con un tono de extrañes en su voz.

Bueno, voy por el auto.- dijo cyborg comenzando a caminar hacia la cochera.

Robin decidió no estar más ahí ya que podría pescar un resfriado, aunque habían anunciado que el sol saldría después.

El entrar vio que ya habia movimiento en el living, chico bestia estaba recostado en el sillón con una manta y raven estaba en la cocina preparándose un te caliente ya que cyborg le habia tirado la que traía anteriormente, y a starfire y Adriana en el sofá. Starfire le sonrió lo cual a él lo puso nervioso. Camino en dirección al control remoto que estaba tirado debajo del sillón. Entonces metió la mano para poder tomarlo, pero en vez de conseguirlo lo alejo más. Se enojo ante eso, entonces metió su brazo entero pero luego sintió que algo tacaba su brazo.

Buen intento chico bestia.- dijo robin al pensar que el chico verde planeaba hacerle una broma.

Mande.- pregunto él quitándose la manta y asomándose detrás del sillón para ver a robin agachado.

Él miro de nuevo hacia abajo y vio una pequeña mano sobre la suya. Se levanto a toda maquina y soltó un grito ahogado que alarmo a todos los titanes.

Que pasa.- pregunto raven dejando la taza de te nueva en la mesa.

Robin volteo de nuevo hacia donde habia tenido su ataque de pánico y solo estaba el control remoto en el suelo.

Yo… no nada, fue mi imaginación.- dijo, después cogió el control remoto y se sentó en el sofá tratando de estar lejos de starfire para evitar sonrojarse.

Tienes frio Adriana.- pregunto starfire ya que la niña estaba temblando.

Chico bestia levanto la manta para que la niña entrara, y ella lo hizo así que ya no tuvo tanto frio.

_Tantos crímenes me están afectando la mente_.- pensó robin con su mano posada en su nuca.

Que hay en la televisión.- dijo robin para tratar de distraerse y al no reconocer lo que estaba viendo.

Bob esponja.- dijo chico bestia muy distraído por el programa.

Podrías cambiarle a las noticias.

No.- dijeron chico bestia y Adriana al unisono. Al parecer los dos estaban embobados con la televisión y chico bestia sacaba su niño interior al ver el programa.

Robin los miro con una sonrisa al darle risa la forma en la que chico bestia se comportaba al estar cerca de niños.

...

Cyborg llego a la vieja casa de Oralia Swan. Entro sin tocar por que por si lo olvidaron, él habia tirado la puerta. Desde ahora ese era el lugar al que le temía mas, y al que habia ido más seguido.

Entro por el marco de la puerta que estaba recargada en la pared justo como él la habia dejado. Camino por el húmedo suelo que se mojaba cuando las goteras del techo dejaban caer gotas sobre él, y fue hacia la cocina en donde habia tomado el te con ella.

Qué esta pasando, qué debo hacer.- pregunto cyborg esperando que alguien le aclarara sus dudas. No recibió respuesta.

Por favor, Oralia… dígame solo como debo resolverlo, para que Adriana se vaya en paz.- de nuevo solo escucho el ruido de las gotas cayendo al suelo. Estaba pensando que era estúpido hablarle a alguien quien ya estaba muerta. Pensó que nadie le iba a contestar o debía de intentar solo una vez más.

Mamá.- grito, luego la anciana salió de la cocina con una taza de te.

Hijo, mira lo que le hicieron a nuestra casa.- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que seguramente se derrumbaría.

Le quitaron el color, nos robaron todo y lo que quedo lo destruyeron.- dijo tapando su cabeza con sus dos manos para mostrar preocupación y estrés.

Nada de eso… mamá, usted murió y no puede estar aquí.- dijo cyborg con miedo en sus ojos. Le hubiera dicho cuando murió pero no sabia, ya que no habia leído la fecha del periódico. La anciana levanto la vista y lo miro con seriedad, cyborg se asusto así que tapo su rostro con sus manos, pero luego la anciana comenzó a reírse.

Gracias por tratar de levantarme el ánimo hijo, creo que funciono.- dijo la anciana entre risas.

Qué, no es broma…

Bueno, podrías pasarme el periódico por favor.- dijo extendiendo su brazo temblando por los años que tenia. Cyborg encontró el periódico que habia leído cuando se entero de que Oralia habia muerto y se lo entrego para que se diera cuenta.

…..

Los titanes se encontraban cómodamente descansando y viendo la televisión, todos sentados en el sofá cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Por fin algo de acción.- grito chico bestia antes de salir corriendo hacia afuera. Los demás lo imitaron y salieron a combatir al villano que estaba cometiendo fechorías.

Era en la calle, en el centro. Un robot gigante que estaba destruyendo los edificios y aplastando a los autos como su fueran patines. Estaba divirtiéndose mucho hasta que los titanes llegaron.

Robin comenzó por atacar las piernas metálicas para poder enredarlas y que el robot callera, pero en vez de eso, el gigante las rompió y lo patio haciendo que saliera volando. Chico bestia convertido en una especie de mono araña, subió hasta arriba, en la cabeza de el robot. Raven lanzaba los autos, todos ellos cubiertos por una aura negra, starfire golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen metálico para que causara abolladuras, lo cual funciono. Entonces callo al suelo y los titanes lo dieron por terminado, pero de nuevo se levanto.

Esta bien, necesitamos a cyborg.- dijo raven con su monótona voz.

Robin tomo su comunicador y llamo a cyborg.

…..

Cyborg se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar, en el comedor de la anciana. Ella se detuvo al leer la noticia que hizo que su corazón latiera como motor acelerado. Ni ella misma lo podía creer.

Y yo…- dijo la anciana, no fue necesario que completara la frase para que cyborg se diera cuenta de que era lo que le iba a preguntar, el asintió con la cabeza.

Y mi hijo y Adriana mi hija…también.- dijo con melancolía en su voz.

Entonces si Steven murió, quien eres tú.- pregunto levantándose de la silla la cual se rompió por el esfuerzo que habían puesto en ella.

Es a lo que voy… yo soy cyborg y quiero saber que tengo que hacer para que usted y Adriana, su nieta puedan irse en paz.- dijo con sinceridad, la anciana parpadeo un par de veces y después dijo:

No lo se.- esas palabras dejaron a cyborg sin esperanza. Habia ido ahí en vano, no sabia que hacer y tampoco ella.

Entonces… si yo estoy muerta, porque aun puedo sentir.

Eso es lo que me estoy preguntando, Adriana también puede y…

La has visto.- le pregunto ahora acercándose mas a él.

Si, mi amigo robin la encontró y ahora la cuidamos en nuestra torre.- dijo cyborg, luego sintió una vibración, era su comunicador, pero no podía contestar estaba en medio de algo muy importante.

Entonces ella ha hecho todo esto, mi hija tenía razón…

De que habla, de que Adriana puede atraer a los fantasmas.- le pregunto.

No solo puede atraerlos, puede revivirlos.- le dijo, cyborg abrió enormemente sus ojos, ahí estaba la respuesta, habia podido revivir a la anciana, y a sí misma.

…..

Rayos.- grito robin cerrando su comunicador y volviendo a la pelea.

Starfire fue y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo.

Azarath Methreon Zin…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que el robot la golpeara con un poste, el cual él agarraba con unos dos dedos por el tamaño de este.

Raven se levanto y sobo su cabeza, pero luego el robot comenzó a actuar extraño y comenzó a golpearse a si mismo.

Que rayos.- dijo robin sin darse cuenta de que chico bestia estaba dentro del robot peleándose con el niño que lo controlaba.

Deja eso, mis papás lo compraron y no quiero que lo dañes.- dijo el niño con cabellos rojos y pecas en la cara, que se peleaba por una palanca que controlaba su juguete gigante, con chico bestia.

Suéltalo.- grito el chico verde hasta que por accidente los dos arrancaron la palanca. Luego todo comenzó a lanzar chispas y humo dentro de la máquina.

No, mis padres me mataran.- dijo el niño con las manos en su cabeza, luego chico bestia lo tomo y convertido en ave, salieron los dos de los interiores del robot hacia tierra.

¡Eso es!- grito starfire mientras chico bestia bajaba del robot y este caía desplomándose contra el suelo.

Diez minutos después

La policía vino junto con los ricos padres del niño pelirrojo, él se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

Eso te pasa por estar jugando de mala forma con tus juguetes, desde ahora estás castigado hasta Marzo.- gritaba el padre del niño malcriado, él traía puesto un traje muy fino, de corbata y su madre un vestido blanco con mini falda y un collar de perlas en su cuello.

Gracias por haberle dado una lección a nuestro pequeño Tony.- dijo el padre estrechando su mano con la de robin.

No hay de que, pero a quien debe agradecerle a chico bestia por haberlo salvado.- dijo robin, chico bestia se ruborizo y la madre del niño le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, él sonreía como bobo ya que a pesar de que fuera una señora mayor que él, era muy guapa.

Chico bestia dejo caer la baba por su boca pero después sintió como sus calzoncillos se subieron hasta su cabeza, estos estaban cubiertos por un aura negra.

Lo siento, perdóname raven.- dijo chico bestia persiguiéndola mientras ella huía de él.

Buen trabajo titanes, bueno… oigan no sienten eso.- pregunto robin.

Qué.- pregunto starfire.

Esque no dejo de pensar que olvidamos algo.

Pero que podríamos olvidar.- pregunto de nuevo ella. Los demás se pusieron a pensar.

…¡Adriana!-gritaron todos al unisono, incluso raven y chico bestia con los calzoncillos en la cabeza al recordar que habían olvidado a la niña y se habían ido a combatir el crimen.

…..

Cyborg regreso a casa con su cara que una vez era de tez morena, ahora estaba blanca por el susto. Entro y oyó voces dentro. No le pareció extraño ya que pensó que habia gente adentro, pero un momento, ¿eran voces de niños?

Siguió las voces y llego a la habitación de Adriana, ella se encontraba hablando sola, pero a parte de su voz se oía la de un niño pequeño. Se escondió en la pared para no ser visto y comenzó a escuchar.

Adriana, no puedo estar aquí, mejor vámonos a jugar a donde estábamos.

No, es mejor jugar aquí porque tengo muchos amigos.- respondió ella, se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

Pero…

Que pasa.- pregunto ella.

Hay alguien aquí.- dijo, al oír eso cyborg se fue hacia un metro mas de la puerta para no ser descubierto. Oyó pasos que caminaban hacia la puerta, luego de unos segundos la puerta se cerró con mucha fuerza. Cyborg cerró los ojos para evitar ver si algo se aparecía enfrente de él.

No habia nadie.- dijo la voz masculina.

Te digo que a veces imaginas cosas.- dijo Adriana, luego los dos comenzaron a reír. Cyborg estaba muerto del miedo, pero también de la curiosidad, no debía de esconderse más, tenía que entrar, iba a entrar. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió al mismo tiempo que dijo:

Con quien hablas.- la niña dio un pequeño saltito.

Con…con nadie.

Vamos, dime. No le diré a nadie.- dijo cyborg sentándose en el suelo junto a ella. No habia nadie ahí a excepción de ellos dos claro.

Bueno… lo prometes.- cyborg levanto la mano para que ella viera que era una promesa.

Yo hablaba con mi hermanito Abraham.

¿A sí? Y por qué no puedo verlo.- en verdad no habia nadie ahí, era como si la voz que habia oído pareciera provenir de su imaginación.

Esque esta escondido.- dijo Adriana en tono de susurro.

En dónde.- pregunto él, la niña solo levanto el dedo para apuntar detrás de cyborg.

Detrás de mi.- pregunto él sintiendo como la sangre se le venia a la cabeza.

No, en el armario.- volvió a decir en susurro Adriana.

Cyborg trago saliva y se levanto del suelo, Adriana se quedo sentada y él se dirigió al armario en el cual la niña le habia dicho. Cyborg volvió a apuntar al armario para ver si era el correcto aunque era el único que habia en la habitación, la niña asintió con la cabeza. Cyborg se dio cuenta de que era la hora de abrirlo, alargo su brazo, temblando, iba a cerrar los ojos pero si los serraba no podría ver lo que habia ahí. Toco la manija de la puertita del armario y…

**Hola, volví con este capitulo. Decidí no terminarla aun a petición de ustedes y también porque pensé que no seria correcto hacerla tan corta después de que la estuve planeando tanto tiempo. Bueno, ahora si el que sigue es el capitulo final así que prepárense para saber que sucederá después, que pasara con robin y starfire, que vera cyborg cuando vea lo que hay en el armario, chico bestia lograra quitarse los calzoncillos de su cabeza. Todo eso y mas lo verán en el capitulo final. (Milagro, son las nueve de la noche y todos están despiertos y como quiera estoy escribiendo aunque nadie este dormido y haya ruido).**

**Dime revencita**


	9. Chapter 9 capitulo final

Capitulo 9

Final

Cyborg trago saliva y se levanto del suelo, Adriana se quedo sentada y él se dirigió al armario en el cual la niña le había dicho. Cyborg volvió a apuntar al armario para ver si era el correcto aunque era el único que había en la habitación, la niña asintió con la cabeza. Cyborg se dio cuenta de que era la hora de abrirlo, alargo su brazo, temblando, iba a cerrar los ojos pero si los serraba no podría ver lo que había ahí. Toco la manija de la puertita del armario y la abrió lo más rápido posible para esperar lo peor, pero lo único que vio fue la obscuridad de un armario vacio y sucio con algunas telarañas y polvo por donde quiera.

No hay nada aquí.- dijo cyborg para después voltearse hacia Adriana.

Ella lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación y extrañez, realmente ella creía que su hermano estaba ahí.

Pero yo lo vi meterse.- dijo la niña sin levantarse subiendo un poco la voz. Cyborg se sentó de nuevo delante de ella con sus piernas cruzadas y luego dibujo una expresión de seriedad.

Adriana… porque nunca me has hablado de tus poderes.- le dijo cyborg. La niña bajo la mirada.

Esque no quiero hablar de ellos.

Piensas que son malos.- le pregunto, la niña asintió con la cabeza.

¿Adriana puedes revivir a las personas?- pregunto cyborg, Adriana levanto la cabeza y lo miro con sorpresa en su rostro.

Como lo…

Si es eso me lo puedes decir.

Bueno, no se reviven del todo. Solo los traigo aquí porque los extraño.- dijo Adriana. Cyborg levanto la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia el techo. Por fin había descubierto primero que todos los titanes, cuáles eran los poderes de Adriana. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a hablar.

Conociste a Oralia Swan y a su hijo Steven.

Si, ella era mi abuelita y Steven era mi tío. Ellos…

Murieron.- dijo cyborg, no como una pregunta más bien como una afirmación.

Crees que este mal.- le pregunto.

A que te refieres.

Traer de vuelta a las personas…

No lo sé, nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso, es que…

¿Puedes prometerme algo?-pregunto la niña.- prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Adriana yo…

...

Los titanes llegaron y se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Adriana. Chico bestia casi tira la puerta pero esta se abrió al intacto cuando este casi la tocaba porque olvido que era automática. Él cayó al suelo y sus compañeros encima de él aplastándolo, pero la primera en levantarse fue starfire.

Adriana perdónanos por favor no fue nuestra intención olvidarte en la vacía y tenebrosa torre, se que nunca podremos pagártelo pero…

Chicos estaba en medio de algo muy importante cuando…-trato de interrumpir cyborg pero en ese momento chico bestia llego por encima de él y se fue para abrazar a la tierna y pequeña niña.

Si Adriana, te prometemos que nunca de los nuncas te dejaremos de nuevo, verdad raven.- dijo chico bestia volteando su cabeza hacia la chica de la capa morada para esperar su respuesta.

Si.- dijo con su tono de voz normal.

Ah yo…

No nos perdonaras verdad.- la interrumpió starfire.

Pero no me dejaron sola, aquí está mi amigo cyborg.- dijo Adriana que provoco que todos voltearan a ver a el metálico que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

Y tú dónde estabas.- le pregunto robin con mucho enojo.

A pues yo…

Si viejo, tuve que pelearme con un niño de ocho años para que soltara los controles de un robot gigante.- dijo chico bestia gritándole a cyborg y escupiéndole algo de saliva en la cara.

Estaba en algo importante.- dijo cyborg después de limpiarse la cara.

Pues la próxima vez que tengas algo importante que hacer avísanos.- dijo raven cruzada de brazos para después salir de la pequeña habitación.

Bueno solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer.- dijo robin dando un suspiro.

Chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes.- comenzó cyborg mientras se levantaba del suelo.- es algo muy importante.

Pues dinos.- dijo robin con interés.

Esque…- dijo cyborg mientras miraba a Adriana.

Oh, ya entiendo. Adriana, podrías salir un momento.- pregunto robin al saber a lo que cyborg se refería.

Adriana tomo la mano de chico bestia y salieron afuera de la habitación. Después de unos segundos chico bestia volvió a entrar solo y la puerta se cerró.

Miren…

Es sobre por qué faltaste a tu pelea de hoy.- pregunto raven con enojo.

Si, está muy relacionado.- dijo cyborg.

Pues por qué no comienzas, no tenemos todo el día.- dijo robin.

Bueno, es que… prométanme que si les digo no se burlaran y lo tomaran en serio.- dijo cyborg con seriedad. Los demás asintieron.

Detrás de la puerta estaban Adriana y su hermano tratando de escuchar. Los dos estaban de puntitas para tratar de alcanzar un mejor sonido.

Adriana…

¿Le pasa algo?- pregunto chico bestia preocupado.

Si, ella…

¿Qué?-gritaron todos.

En verdad siento que no me creerán.

Pues, solo dilo para ver si…

…..

Creí que no se lo diría a nadie.- dijo Abraham mirando con sensibilidad a su hermanita.

Creo que él es una mala persona.

No lo es.-dijo con brusquedad Adriana.

Claro que si, Adriana soy tu hermano mayor y te digo que ese es un hombre malo, como mamá…- dijo con más enojo en su voz. El niño le extendió la mano a su hermana y está en un momento desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, la tomo, mirando a los hermosos ojos vidriosos de su hermano que solo les rebasaba unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos. En verdad Adriana se había convencido de las palabras de Abraham ya que entre ellos no había malas juagadas. Eran hermanos unidos y se confiaban y cuidaban el uno al otro.

…..

Ella vivía con su madre, su hermano mayor Abraham, su tío y su abuela.- comenzó con la verdad cyborg, tratando de que sus palabras fueran lentas y fáciles de entender. Tomo aire y siguió.- su abuela y su tío murieron en un accidente de auto.

Los demás escuchaban a cyborg como si se tratase de un libro muy interesante que cambiaria sus vidas.

Su madre se…volvió loca con la noticia de su madre y su hermano y al descubrir los poderes de sus hijos…

¿Te lo dijo?, ¿Cuáles son?-pregunto starfire.

Ella puede hacer lo que nadie que he conocido puede hacer, ella es tan especial, es decir, puede revivir a las personas.- dijo con asombro en sus palabras. Los demás seguían escuchando, asombrados al igual que cyborg.

Bueno, después que paso.-pregunto chico bestia.

Después tomo el auto y a los niños… arrancó y… el poste con el que chocaron fue el que decidió su muerte.

De que hablas, Adriana no está muerta.- dijo chico bestia con enojo pero después fue interrumpido por robin.

Pero si Adriana puede revivir a las personas, pudo revivirse a sí misma.- dijo con elocuencia.

Que no me escucharon, Adriana no está muerta. Estás loco, no sé qué quieras hacer pero no me agrada.-dijo chico bestia poniendo bruscamente su dedo en el pecho metálico de cyborg.

Chico bestia, no hagas esto. Parqué no aceptas lo que está pasando de una forma madura.- dijo raven con buena intención.

Enserio, no sé si creer en lo que me estás diciendo y si fuera cierto, ella me lo hubiera dicho.

Chico bestia, se que tu y Adriana son muy unidos pero, a veces hay cosas que no sabes si contarlas.- comenzó cyborg.- es decir, como crees que va a venir y decirte "hola chico bestia, quería decirte que te quería mucho ah, y estoy muerta por cierto, espero que lo entiendas".

Chico bestia salió muy confundido de la habitación y la puerta se cerró a su salida. No sentía enojo, a pesar de la brusca manera en la que le hablo cyborg, sino, quería ir con la niña para aclararlo con ella.

…..

Todavía no puedo creer que tú descubrieras sus poderes tan fácilmente.- dijo raven. Cuando le preguntaban a Adriana sobre sus poderes ella respondía que no quería hablar de eso, y creía que a cyborg se lo había dicho desde la primera pregunta ya que nunca los veía hablando.

No fue fácil, en verdad tuve que hacer muchas cosas y…

Chicos, Adriana no está.- dijo chico bestia con cansancio en su voz ya que se notaba que la había buscado por toda la torre en muy poco tiempo.

…..

Los dos hermanos aparecieron en la casa vieja y destruida que una vez fue su hogar. Caminaron por el jardín de la entrada que contenía solo unas pequeñas raíces de arboles y flores que ahora estaban secas. Llegaron hasta la entrada y miraron la puerta que antes era de color azul alegre y que ahora estaba empolvada y recargada en la pared con las bisagras oxidadas y rotas. Miraron su interior desde afuera y se dieron cuenta de que no era la misma casa en la que habían vivido unos años atrás.

¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar?- pregunto el hermano con miedo.

No lo sé, iré si tú vienes conmigo.- dijo la niña. Su hermano le sonrió tiernamente y tomo su mano sin descuido, y con tan solo unos pasos ya se encontraban en el interior de la vieja y destrozada casa, su vieja y destrozada casa.

…..

Cómo que no está, si acaba de salir de la habitación.- dijo robin con preocupación.

Si pero, ya busque por toda la torre y.- dijo, después tomo aliento y trago saliva y después siguió.- y nada.

Oh no, no otra vez.- dijo starfire preocupada.

Bueno, la buscaremos en todos lados.- dijo robin decidido.

No es necesario.- dijo cyborg.- se en donde está.

…..

Los niños miraron alrededor de su hogar, las ventanas, el techo un poco despintado con muchas goteras, los pasillos en los que solían jugar con viejos juguetes de madera y muñecas de porcelana y algunas de algodón. Se adentraron a un mas en la casa, en los espacios que recordaban desde su infancia no terminada, sus cuartos. En ellos no había muebles. Esos muebles cien por ciento hechos de madera y pintados de color rosa y azul respectivamente.

Suspiraron. Ver lo que antes era su hogar y lo que ahora era un hogar para insectos, arácnidos y quien sabe que otras cosas más, era una pesadillas para los dos hermanos.

De pronto comenzaron a imaginar sus habitaciones, sus muebles, sus juguetes, los pasillos tapizados con una suave alfombra color marrón. En ella su madre salía de la regadera con los pies descalzos. Se amarraba el listón de su bata de baño y se iba a la cocina para hacer la cena junto con su madre. Después llegaba su tío Steven con juguetes para sus sobrinos. Ellos llegaban, lo abrazaban y lo guiaban a la cocina para cenar con sus otros familiares.

Una lágrima de "cocodrilo" dejo de contenerse en el parpado de la niña y salió a libertad, rodando por su mejilla por los buenos y felices recuerdos que habían pasado por su mente, y lo más triste de todo era que era eso, solo un recuerdo.

Por la cabeza de Abraham pasaban otras cosas mucho peores. Él ya no recordaba a su madre con cariño ni con dulzura, como lo hacía Adriana algunas veces. La recordaba como una loca que quiso matarlos sin razón. En verdad, nunca les dijo nada, de por qué estaba tan enfadada ese día, de por qué había serrado la puerta del auto tan bruscamente, por qué había estado gritando por todo el camino, y por lo ultimo y lo peor, por qué le había robado su vida, por que los había matado, por que se había matado.

A veces no entendía como Adriana podía seguir pensando en ella. Él le decía que la olvidara, le metía pensamientos negativos de su madre siempre que podía, para que ella fuera igual que él, que nunca la perdonara, tenía que asegurarse de eso.

Abraham, quiero a mi mami.- dijo la niña abalanzándose hacia su hermano.

Él no quería gritarle, solo quería ser un buen hermano, así que solo decidió mentir.

Yo también.

…..

¿Seguro?- pregunto raven aun dentro del auto T.

Si, esta es la casa.- afirmo cyborg jalando la manija de la puerta para después poner su pie en el pavimento.

Los chicos bajaron muy nerviosos e inseguros de que en una casa así podría estar una niña tan indefensa y delicada.

Yo voy primero.- dijo cyborg. Subió las escaleras de madera que dirigían a la puerta de madera, empolvada y llena de insectos.

Espera, yo lo hare.- dijo starfire para ayudar a cyborg a que no tocara una puerta tan descuidada. De su mano salió un starbolt que atravesó la puerta y luego cayó en las narices de los jóvenes.

Esperen, esto es muy extraño.- dijo cyborg.

Por qué lo dices.- pregunto chico bestia.

Porque la última vez que entre a la casa, la entrada no tenía puerta.- dijo cyborg. Después de su comentario un grito surgió del interior de la vieja casa. Sonaba como una niñita asustada.

Vamos a ver.- dijo robin corriendo para después encontrarse dentro de la mal cuidada casa, después los titanes lo siguieron con temor, claro.

…..

Enserio me extrañas hijo.- dijo una voz que surgió detrás de los niños, una voz femenina y con un tono suave calmado.

Su voz era obviamente reconocida. Esa dulce y tierna voz provenía de su madre, Adriana Swan. Los dos niños voltearon realmente sorprendidos.

Hijos, no saben cuánto los he extrañado.- comenzó su madre con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Los hermanos no pronunciaban ni una palabra. Adriana estaba emocionada, y su emoción y sorpresa estaba ganando la batalla de ir a abrazarla que quedarse ahí mirándola sin decir nada, sin hacer nada.

Y también, no saben cuanto lo siento.- dijo con un tono en el que parecía que era el principio del llanto.

Mamá.- dijo por fin Adriana, corriendo para abrazarla.

¡No!- grito Abraham.- Adriana, no lo hagas. Ella es mala.

Abraham, no digas eso de mamá. Ella no es…

Adriana, que no has olvidado lo que nos hizo.- dijo con mucho enojo en su voz.- nos quito algo que nunca podremos recuperar, nos quito nuestra felicidad, nuestra vida y toda vía dices que la extrañas. Déjanos en paz.-Le dijo a su madre sumamente molesto.

…..

Los jóvenes titanes entraron para revisar de donde provenía el grito, siguieron el ruido hasta la pequeña y vieja cocina de la casa y el llegar, en un rincón se encontraban unas migajas de pan, unos cobertores y junto con esas cosas, un vago con la cabeza quemada por un starbolt que había lanzado starfire hace unos segundos atrás.

El vago comenzó a gritar de nuevo, pero esta vez enojado. Tomo un bate de baseball y comenzó a perseguir a los chicos, que asustados salieron corriendo de la casa.

Al salir todos cayeron por chico bestia, que se había tropezado con una tabla suelta que provenía del piso y junto con él, cayeron sus demás compañeros en el jardín de la vieja casa.

Y no vuelvan.- grito el vago que no hace mucho tiempo había observado la casa y al enterarse de que no estaba habitada aprovecho para entrar y quedarse a vivir para no sufrir más noches frías en la calle.

El indigente entro de nuevo a su nuevo hogar y levanto la puerta bruscamente para después, como por arte de magia, repararla e irse a donde estaba.

Jajaja, quien lo diría, era en la casa de alado.- dijo cyborg tratando de sonar gracioso para que sus compañeros no lo culparan.

Tonto.- dijo raven levantándose y quitándose la tierra del jardín, de su capa morada.

…..

Ya sé lo que les hice, y creo que es hora de que les cuente como llegue a sentirme en ese momento. En verdad, no pensé nada, solo me volví loca. Su abuela y su tío acababan de morir y… mi mente no supo cómo reaccionar.

Los hermanitos solo se dedicaron a escuchar, aunque eran pequeños podían entender las palabras de su madre.

Esque no entendía que mi madre y mi hermano menor acababan de morir, no quise aceptarlo. Me encerré en mi habitación para llorar después de llegar del velorio. No creía que algún día tendría que verlos dentro de una caja de madera, con… sus cuerpos casi destrozados, no pude soportarlo. Cuando salí de la habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Los estaba oyendo que estaban en la cocina, tomando el té como siempre lo hacían en las mañanas. Me acerque hacia el lugar y no estaban ahí. Así era todos los días, me levantaba, los oía, y cuando quería llegar a abrazarlos, no estaban. Después los mire a ustedes y… la única conclusión que pude sacar era que era su culpa, aunque no lo fuera. Yo… tome el auto y comencé a gritar tan fuerte que ni siquiera oía lo que estaba diciendo, y después en la carretera, vi el poste y pensé que no quería seguir con este dolor tan fuerte así que solo conduje hacia él y cuando choque supe que había matado a mis hijos, a mis queridos y pequeños chicos.- dijo conduciendo su mano hacia el cabello castaño de Abraham para acariciarlo pero él se negó echando su cabeza para atrás para evitar el contacto con su madre.

Ella se entristeció ante eso, así que bajo la cabeza porque sabía que nunca iba a recibir el perdón de su propio hijo.

Por favor, estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy demasiado arrepentida, y ahora entiendo que no fue su culpa.

Te perdono.- dijo Abraham muy avergonzado con su madre, por haberse portado como un tonto cuando debía ir a abrazarla tal y como Adriana lo había hecho hace unos momentos. El amor de su madre le llego a lo profundo de su corazoncito y no pudo resistirse a la disculpa más sincera que pudo haber escuchado en su vida.

Él, junto con su corazón, corrió a abrazar a su madre. Después le siguió Adriana que también había perdonado a su madre por sus errores.

Te encontramos.- dijo starfire entrando a la casa y viendo a las personas que estaban con Adriana.

Starfire.- grito Adriana de alegría.

Quienes son ellos.- pregunto chico bestia.

Ella pues…

Es nuestra madre.- dijo Abraham con toda confianza.

Yo soy su hermano, y… lamento haberles hecho todas esas bromas, ya saben, lo del talco y lo del armario de la pelirroja.- dijo sin saber el nombre de starfire.

Pero cyborg, pensé que su madre había muerto.- dijo robin a cyborg en un tono de susurro para que no los oyeran.

Sí, estoy muerta. Pero no quiere decir que no pueda venir por mis niños.- dijo Adriana grande que si había escuchado el susurro de robin.

Qué, venir por ellos.- pregunto raven.

Si, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo separados y no quiero pasar más tiempo alejada de ellos.- dijo con toda la sinceridad Adriana Swan.

Pero, a donde irán.- pregunto starfire con tristeza.

La dama no dijo nada, tan solo miro hacia arriba y los titanes supieron de qué se trataba.

Pero, Adriana… no puedes irte así.- dijo chico bestia que apenas había llegado y que le habían dicho que se iba separar de la más pequeña de sus amigas.

Lo siento.- dijo Adriana. Ella sabía que era lo mejor.- mis poderes solo causan dolor y nostalgia. Nunca debí haber vuelto, tenía que estar con mi madre y con mi abuelita. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de volver a un lugar lleno de paz y no puedo desperdiciarla.

En ese momento chico bestia sintió que era la despedida. Que jamás volvería a verla, y así iba a ser hasta el momento de su muerte. Todas las cosas que habían pasado debía olvidarlas.

Y cuando será eso.- dijo chico bestia esperando poder tener un poco de tiempo con la niña hasta que la familia Swan volteo hacia su derecha.

Ahora.- dijo la madre de Adriana y tomo la mano de Abraham ya que la niña se había separado.

La pequeña se encamino al grupo y ellos al voltear hacia el hermano, vieron en sus ojos cafés un gran resplandor de luz que no sabían de donde provenía.

Amigos, los voy a extrañar.- dijo Adriana en frente de ellos.

Starfire comenzó a llorar un poco y chico bestia tenía pocas posibilidades de que su llanto no saliera al aire.

Gracias cyborg.- dijo la pequeña sin decir el porqué de su agradecimiento, aunque cyborg sabia porque era. Él había hecho un gran esfuerzo para ayudar a Oralia Swan, aunque ya no la volvió a ver jamás.

Después, sin dudarlo, la niña tomo la mano de robin. El pensó que era para decir adiós, pero dejo de pensar lo mismo después de sentir una mano delicada que rozaba con la suya. Volteo hacia su mano y lo que vio lo ruborizo mucho, ya que su mano estaba unida con la de starfire, que está también estaba mirando de manera sonrojada sus dedos enlazados con los de robin. En ese momento ellos supieron que era lo que quería la niña y también supieron que los dos eran correspondidos a lo que habían escondido desde hace un tiempo.

Prométanme que van a ser muy felices.- dijo sonriente la niña.

Te lo prometemos.- dijeron los dos al unisonó, también sonriendo.

Después se dirigió a chico bestia que estaba muy triste por dentro y por fuera.

Chico bestia, nunca te abandonare. Siempre te tendré en mi mente y en mi corazoncito.- dijo tiernamente la pequeña.

Lose, y no estoy solo.- dijo chico bestia que había empezado a reflexionar y que sabía que raven siempre estaría a su lado, que tenía un amor para poder sobrevivir.

Pero yo siempre te seguiré recordando, y te aseguro que no me olvidare de ti.- dijo sonriente y dando un pequeño y tierno golpecito a la nariz de Adriana.

Te lo prometo.- dijo para después darle un fuerte abrazo en forma de despedida.

Después la niña se separo de él y fue con su madre.

Gracias por haber cuidado de mis hijos.- dijo la madre de Adriana y después cargo a su hija y con su otra mano, tomo la de Abraham.

¡Esperen! - grito una voz que provenía de atrás. Los titanes voltearon y vieron a una anciana que corría por el marco de la puerta para entrar a la casa lo más rápido posible.

No pensaron en olvidarse de mí, verdad.- dijo para después tomar la mano de su hija Adriana. Claro que era Oralia Swan, que también quería irse con sus seres queridos. Los niños se alegraron al ver a su abuela tan sana y feliz que comenzaron a llorar un poco.

Gracias cyborg.- dijo la viejita sonriente al mitad robot que la había ayudado a entender muchas cosas y después ella también miro hacia su lado derecho.

Wow, es hermosa.- dijo Oralia que ya había visto esa magnífica luz antes y que era una gran felicidad verla de nuevo, para cruzarla y llegar a ese lugar de paz en el que tanto deseaba seguir.

Chico bestia tomo la mano de raven y vio a la familia casi completa de los Swan caminar unos pasos hacia la derecha, ahora sí, derramando unas cuantas gotas de lagrimas hasta que…

Ahí están los jóvenes que entraron a mi hogar.- dijo el vago que estaba en la entrada de la casa con un par de policías con gafas de sol y con una dona en cada mano. Los chicos voltearon hacia la entrada en donde ellos se encontraban y al recordar a Adriana, que estaba a punto de irse, volvieron su mirada hasta donde estaba ella, pero desafortunadamente había desaparecido.

Los titanes corrieron, perseguidos por el vago que tenía el bate de baseball, menos chico bestia que tenía su mirada clavada en donde estaba la pequeña. Estaba tan distraído, que no sintió que raven estaba detrás de él. Viendo como su tristeza moría por salir al aire, aunque ya había llorado un poco.

De pronto sus pies comenzaron a vibrar, y si no hubiera sido por raven, un pedazo de techo le hubiera caído encima.

Todos salieron de la vieja casa, que sus paredes estaban tan húmedas y viejas, que ya no conseguían sostenerse por sí solas.

El vago y los policías se fueron después de un rato y arrestaron al indigente por portar un bate sin licencia para portar bates, y dejaron a los chicos mirando los escombros de el hogar de los Swan.

La voy a extrañar mucho raven.- dijo chico bestia apretando la mano de la chica gótica que estaba a su lado.

Yo también, pero estoy segura de que la volveremos a ver.- dijo con una sonrisa leve que no era muy común en ella.

Oye, sonreíste.- dijo chico bestia feliz de ver a su novia sonreír.

Raven rodo los ojos y se fue hacia el auto para no tener que escuchar los reclamos de chico bestia que siempre le decía ''por qué nunca sonríes'', o ''dame una sonrisita''.

Robin, podemos irnos.- pregunto cyborg ya que robin también miraba con melancolía los restos de la casa.

Si, ya vámonos.- dijo. Después tomo la mano de starfire y entraron al auto juntos. Después iniciaron su camino hacia la torre T para poder seguir con sus vidas y tratar de no olvidarse de la pequeña Adriana, que les había alegrado la vida con tan solo una sonrisa. Todos la recordarían para siempre y la tendrían siempre en el corazón.

Oigan.- comenzó cyborg.- entonces, qué le diremos a la trabajadora social.

Por fin, dirán ustedes en sus casas leyendo y se dirán "por qué esta mugre niña tardo tanto en escribir el final de su historia" y créanme que tengo una buena escusa. Mi querida computadora, que es como una hija para mi, se descompuso y la mandaron con el que las repara pero el señor se tardaba demasiado, así que tenía que hacer la tarea en la computadora del trabajo de mi papá, pero me decía, solo te la prestare para asuntos de escuela, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirla porque cuando él se iba al trabajo, se llevaba su computadora y yo tenía que ir al civer y hacer mi tarea con muy poco tiempo porque después seguía mi clase de karate. Así que dije que en vacaciones lo iba a continuar pero mi papá no me la prestaba, así que solo tuve un pequeño tiempo para seguirle. Espero que puedan perdonarme y no arrojarme bloques de cemento en la cabeza o piedras. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final. Gracias badgirl anime que me diste ideas para el capitulo aunque no sé si te haya gustado pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. También gracias a todos los que la leyeron, a los que les dieron flojera y bla bla bla.

Adiós vacaciones, hola escuela T.T

Dime revencita.


End file.
